Founding Fathers
by Rbc Bones
Summary: As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.
1. Forty Five Days

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o primeiro  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 01**

**Forty Five Days****  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**FORTY FIVE DAYS**

**

* * *

**

"_-__Bones identifies bodies for us._

_-Don't call me Bones. And I do more than identify."

* * *

_

Estava tarde, e ela não queria realmente estar ali. E para falar a verdade, ela nem mesmo sabia onde queria estar. Em casa? No Jeffersonian? Em lugar nenhum? De qualquer forma, qualquer lugar parecia melhor do que _ali._

"Todas mulheres. A posição dos corpos sugere que o assassino é metódico, e bastante agressivo devido às articulações quebradas. A posição das falanges proximais, mediais e distais dos membros superiores sugere que as vítimas tentaram lutar, o que nos leva à possibilidade de abuso sexual." – ela levantou-se, tirou as luvas pretas e olhou para o Agente do FBI que estava em pé atrás dela – "Definitivamente, são vítimas do nosso serial killer. Mande os corpos para o Jeffersonian e eu analisarei pela manhã." – Ela virou-se de costas e começou a andar até o carro.

"Brennan, é só isso?" – ela parou e girou nos calcanhares tão rápido que qualquer um achou que ela fosse cair, e então andou rapidamente e parou na frente do agente.

"Da próxima vez que você me chamar de Brennan, Agente Hanson, eu juro que acerto seu lóbulo frontal antes de você sequer adivinhar o que te atingiu. Pra você é _Dra. Brennan_."

Os outros agentes ao redor seguraram o fôlego. Cada um deles sabia, ou pelo menos tinha noção, de como o último mês tinha afetado o humor de Brennan. E apenas aquele novo Agente Harry Hanson ainda tentava dar uma de espertinho para cima dela, apenas por ser idiota o bastante. E egocêntrico, como se nada fosse afetá-lo.

Brennan suspirou profundamente e virou-se para ir embora. Entrou no carro e parou por alguns segundos com a cabeça apoiada no volante. Milhares de pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça, todos eles extremamente doloridos que a faziam querer gritar. Talvez chorar. Talvez cair.

Quando chegou em casa, apenas retirou a roupa e deixou no chão da sala, ficando apenas com uma camiseta larga e grande, masculina, que ela gostava de usar para dormir e que não tinha se preocupado em tirar quando seu celular tocou no meio da noite para avisá-la de um caso.

Ela foi até a geladeira e apanhou a garrafa de vinho e uma taça. Sentou-se no sofá, de frente para a janela da sala e começou a beberica o vinho. Lentamente, apenas apreciando o gosto que ele deixava em sua boca.

"Você ainda não foi embora?" – ela perguntou, sem se virar, ao ouvir o som de passos no corredor.

"Eu estava pensando se..." – ele começou, meio retraído, mas com coragem para tentar.

"Não pense." – ela o cortou. Era um pouco irritante na verdade, quando eles tentavam ficar – "Sexo de uma noite. É simples entender."

Ela terminou a taça em um só gole e encheu-a de novo. Ouviu quando a porta da sala se abriu e fechou com um clic, mas não se incomodou em levantar para ir trancá-la. Na verdade, ela não se incomodava em fazer muitas coisas há algum tempo.

Um mês e quatorze dias para ser mais exata. Ela não se preocupava em pensar muito, ou em conversar, ou mesmo em comer direito. Fazer seu trabalho ainda era seu objetivo principal, era o que mantinha seu foco na realidade e o que a mantinha ocupada.

A segunda taça acabou e ela encheu a terceira. Desde que Booth acordara no hospital sem se lembrar dela –ou de qualquer outra pessoa que já conhecera em sua vida-, há exatos quarenta e quatro dias, ela tinha entrado numa rotina que envolvia trabalho, cafeína, taças de vinho e insônia. Começara com dois copos de café pela manhã e outros dois à tarde, e uma taça de vinho à noite. Com o passar dos dias, e nenhum êxito em ajudar Booth a recuperar a memória, evoluíra para cinco copos de café e quatro taças de vinho. Às vezes a mente dela ficava tão alerta, mas num estado tão em transe que ela parava na terceira taça. E então o transe continuava, até ela perceber que estava amanhecendo e que ela precisava ir para o trabalho.

A primeira coisa que fazia pela manhã era tomar dois copos de café enquanto sentava-se na mesa do escritório e organizava os papéis dos últimos casos. Alguém sempre lhe trazia o terceiro copo no meio da manhã. Podia ser Angela, Hodgins, Cam. Uma vez por semana era _ele_.

"Você está com dor de cabeça, Brenn..." – ele calou-se e consertou na mesma hora – "Dra. Brennan." – ela ouviu a voz de Booth e imediatamente parou de massagear as têmporas e abriu os olhos.

Ele estava parado na porta, segurando um copo de café. Tinha a mesma aparência de Seeley Booth, a mesma voz e, coincidentemente, atendia pelo mesmo nome. Mas há quarenta e cinco dias ele era apenas o cara que se vestia com um terno preto, usava gravata preta e meias brancas e um cinto sem graça. Era um estranho para ela.

Brennan voltou a fechar os olhos e massagear as têmporas. Tentou focar-se, por uns instantes, em qualquer coisa que não fosse naquele triste fato que a perseguia há mais de um mês. O fato de que Booth não se lembrava de nada nem ninguém que ele conhecera nos últimos sete anos, ou melhor, não se lembrava de ninguém como eles deveriam ser, o fato de ele não ser mais seu melhor amigo, o fato de ele a achar uma completa estranha e tratá-la como _Dra. Brennan. _Nada mais do que isso. O fato de que, uma vez por semana, ela tinha que ficar com ele o dia todo enquanto ele ainda não se lembrava de nada, e ela precisava se esforçar para não desmoronar na frente dele por não saber como ajudá-lo a se lembrar de tudo. _Dela. Deles._ De verdade. Não como um sonho ou alucinação, que era como ele se lembrava.

"Você..." – ela começou, ajeitando-se na cadeira e olhando para ele.

"Não, eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem."

Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas quando abriu a boca, alguém entrou na sua sala e jogou alguns papéis na sua mesa. Brennan olhou para cima e viu o Agente Harry Hanson parado na sua frente, com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto. Era irritante.

Booth olhou-o de cima a baixo. Sempre fazia isso com as pessoas ultimamente, mais de uma vez, apenas para analisar e tentar se lembrar de algo. Ele definitivamente não se lembrava daquele cara. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza desde a primeira vez que o vira: não gostava dele.

"O FBI precisa disso assinado..." – o Agente Hanson começou.

"... para ontem, eu sei, Agente Hanson. Eu conheço o protocolo e, mesmo se eu não conhecesse, a essa altura eu já o teria decorado." – ela o olhou com certa raiva – "Porque você repete isso todos os dias. Você já pode ir embora. Eu assinarei os papéis e enviarei ao FBI como sempre."

Booth olhou de um para o outro. Até ele próprio conhecia o protocolo do FBI. Ele conhecia e se lembrava porque perdera as lembranças dos últimos sete anos de sua vida, e antes disso ele já trabalhava no FBI há quase três anos e, pelo que constatara, as regras não haviam mudado tanto. A última coisa que ele se lembrava era do nascimento de seu filho, Parker. E então... nada.

"Ok, _Bones_, eu vou te deixar agora." – ele falou, dando especial ênfase ao apelido.

Imediatamente Booth olhou para Brennan e ela, muito rápido, levantou-se e andou até o Agente Hanson. Antes que ele pudesse prever o próximo movimento dela, Brennan passou o braço em volta do dele, torcendo o de Hanson e então lhe dando uma rasteira rápida, fazendo-o cair no chão. Quando ele estava com as costas no chão, ela apenas inclinou-se e bateu com o punho na testa dele, fazendo um corte profundo no supercílio.

"Não me chame de Bones _nunca mais, _Hanson." – ela disse com raiva e olhando furiosamente para ele – "Nunca mais, ouviu bem? Dessa vez você só ganhou um corte. Da próxima, eu juro que vai ser pior. Então, para o seu bem, não me chame de Bones."

Ela voltou à posição normal e olhou para Booth, que a olhava de uma forma estranha e, talvez, divertida pelo que ela acabara de fazer. Então ela virou-se e saiu do escritório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Quando o Agente Hanson foi embora, sem falar nada, Booth viu-se sozinho, contemplando as coisas ao redor. Coisas de Temperance Brennan. Coisas que ele não lembrava. Coisas que o intrigavam.

Ele levantou-se e deitou no sofá, e o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à mente foi que ele gostava daquele sofá. Talvez tivesse dormido ali algumas vezes. Mas ele não se lembrava.

Fechou os olhos e repassou tudo o que havia vivido nos últimos quarenta e cinco dias. Acordou no hospital sem saber quem era aquela mulher na sua frente, sem saber quem eram todos os outros na sala de espera. Ou melhor, ele sabia quem eles eram, mas logo descobriu que nada era como ele achava que era.

Ele sabia que a mulher que viu quando abriu os olhos se chamava Temperance Brennan, mas ele logo descobriu que ela não era sua mulher, e então ele não sabia quem ela era, a não ser pelo nome. E sabia o nome de cada pessoa que entrou no quarto logo a seguir. Mas Hodgins não era escritor nem Angela uma maître nem Sweets um barman. E ele também ficara confuso no momento, e até hoje, para dizer a verdade, se ele era um agente do FBI ou um dono de bar.

De repente, Booth tinha memórias de duas vidas. Uma que era real e que ele só se lembrava até o momento do nascimento de seu filho, Parker. _Ele tinha um filho_ –e sempre que pensava nisso, ele abria um sorriso–. E outra em que ele era casado com Temperance Brennan.

A dura realidade era que a vida de seus sonhos não era real. Ela não era dele e a parte mais difícil disso tudo era vê-la se afastando e ter que se afastar um pouco dela por ordens médicas.

Durante vários dias ele tentou se lembrar deles. Passou por psicólogos, passou por médicos, passou por testes, mas nenhum lhe deu uma resposta suficientemente boa e que explicasse porque ele perdera as memórias de sete anos e porque estes sete anos de memórias reais foram trocados por memórias de um sonho.

"_Você precisa se segurar nessa vida primeiro, Agente Booth, antes de correr atrás dos seus sonhos." – _foi o que os três psicólogos disseram, incluindo Sweets. – _"Você precisa se afastar do Jeffersonian e se firmar no que você ainda se lembra da sua vida de verdade. E só depois você terá a chance de conhecê-los de novo. Se tudo correr bem, em quinze dias você terá sua memória de volta e não precisaremos disso."_

E foi o que ele fez. Não viu nenhum deles por mais de quinze dias até que fosse liberado para conhecê-los de novo. Ele se firmara em sua vida de Agente do FBI. Ele ficara longe _dela_ por vinte dias porque os médicos diziam que ela não era boa para a memória dele, que ela o confundia e o fazia se agarrar a uma fantasia. _Besteira!_, ele praguejava todos os dias.

Depois dos vinte dias de readaptação, resolveram optar por revezá-lo sob a guarda de cada um de seus amigos. E a cada dia ele ficava com um deles.

Quando viu Temperance Brennan de novo, depois de tanto tempo, ele quis correr para ela. Mas o olhar dela o impediu, bem como o semblante. Ele viu dor nos olhos dela, tristeza. Ele quase podia vê-la como se estivesse atrás de um muro, ou dentro de uma bolha pessoal que ele duvidava que conseguiria transpor. Na mente dele ela ainda era sua mulher, sua _Brenn._ Na realidade dele ela era _Dra. Brennan._

Mesmo assim ela ainda era a mais fascinante. Dra. Temperance Brennan. _Dra. Brennan_ –mesmo que ele esquecesse de vez em quando e a chamasse de _Brenn_. Havia algo nela, algo no olhar dela que lhe dizia que ela era especial, não importava em qual memória –a esquecida ou a que ele criara- mais especial do que qualquer outro. Mas ele não sabia por que. Não mais.

A artista de nome Angela, que se parecia muito com sua _Maître_, era divertida e falava coisas que ele não entendia sobre o trabalho dela, mas mostrava coisas fascinantes, como o Angelator, e ele ficava encantado. Sempre.

O entomologista se chamava Jack Hodgins e nunca escrevera nenhum drama policial em sua vida. Ele o chamava de G-Man algumas vezes. Booth obviamente sabia o que aquilo significava, mas mesmo assim não deixava de soar menos divertido. Hodgins era um cara divertido, mais do que o Hodgins que ele criara.

O psicólogo Sweets tinha doze anos e nunca trabalhara em um bar, e Booth duvidava que ele sequer tinha licença para beber algo alcoólico. Booth ficou feliz em saber que mesmo quando tinha memórias dele, ainda achava que ele tinha doze anos.

A antropóloga Dra. Temperance Brennan era a mais difícil de entender, muito embora ele soubesse que só precisaria de um pouco de tempo para conseguir conhecê-la como ele queria. Ela não podia ser tão diferente da Brenn que ele conhecia, certo? E, mesmo apesar disso, ainda assim a mais fascinante. No começo ela tentava ser gentil e solícita, mas ele sabia que ela não era sempre assim e que muitas vezes ela nem sequer percebia que estava falando palavras difíceis demais para ele entender. Mas ele gostava.

No entanto, ela começou a se afastar dele depois da segunda semana, quando ele a chamou de Bones.

**x.x.x**

Brennan parou no meio do jardim do Jeffersonian e fechou os olhos. Sentiu os pingos de chuva caírem de leve em seu rosto e ombros. Não eram fortes e mal molhavam sua roupa. Mas a sensação dos pingos gelados em sua pele aliviava um pouco a raiva que ela sentia no momento.

A verdade é que ela queria gritar. Queria poder fazer qualquer coisa para sair daquele inferno que estava vivendo nos últimos quarenta e cinco dias. Doía, e muito, passar por aquilo todos os dias, ver que tudo o que eles tinham construído tinha sido simplesmente apagado, com a facilidade de se apertar um _delete_ em um editor de textos no computador.

No começo ela estava agüentando, ela tentava fazer o que era possível para ajudá-lo, para estar lá com ele e para ele. E ela estaria, sempre, independentemente se ele recuperasse as memórias ou não. Sua mente gritava _"faça novas memórias"_ e, se fosse preciso, ela faria novas memórias com ele. Mas o simples fato de ela aceitar que talvez ele nunca recuperasse as memórias perdidas, não significava que doía menos saber que talvez ela nunca mais o teria de volta.

Sentou-se no banco e ficou olhando para lugar nenhum em especial. Ela sabia que teria que voltar para dentro em algum momento, teria que voltar a encarar Booth e fingir, o dia inteiro, que estava tudo bem se ele não se lembrava dela _de verdade_. _Deles_. Fingir que não se importava, que não era culpa dele. Não era mesmo. E ela tentava mostrar para ele que estava tudo bem, mas era mais difícil a cada dia, porque ela sabia que quanto mais demorasse para ele recuperar as memórias, menores eram as chances de ele efetivamente voltar a tê-las.

Mas então, uma coisa a impedia de desistir de tentar, por mais que ela soubesse que se afastava mais e mais dele a cada dia. Booth a tinha chamado de Bones. Por coincidência ou não, ele tinha. Por um instante ela achou que ele tivesse se lembrado dela, no segundo seguinte ela apenas ficou com raiva, porque ele não tinha se lembrado de fato, e tinha sido apenas uma coincidência. Uma maldita coincidência.

**x.x.x**

_Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa, olhando pela milésima vez o esqueleto à sua frente. Fisicamente ela estava cansada. Mentalmente, nem tanto. O Agente Hanson, seu novo parceiro desde que Booth acordara sem memória no hospital, estava sentado numa cadeira atrás dela e fazia um som irritante e pertinente com a caneta batendo na mesa._

"_Então, quando eu vou ganhar um cartão de acesso à plataforma?" – Hanson se prontificou, olhando de Brennan para Booth que apenas olhava atentamente para a mulher._

"_Você não vai."_

"_Booth tem um, e ele sequer se lembra disso, ou precisa. Por que eu não posso ter um também?" – ela virou-se e encarou o agente._

"_É só uma questão de tempo até Booth se lembrar para que ele precisa do cartão de acesso, e então ele voltará a freqüentar a plataforma enquanto você voltará para o trabalho de escritório." – Booth riu ligeiramente, encantado como ela sempre o defendia, de alguma forma._

"_Você pode apostar nisso, Brennan, ou pode começar a se acostumar com a idéia de que eu ficarei aqui por muito tempo ainda."_

"_Não me chame de Brennan, Agente Hanson." – ela virou-se novamente para o esqueleto na mesa e suspirou cansada. Suas pernas tremeram ligeiramente e seus olhos piscaram mais devagar, e ela já começava a sentir a exaustão por não dormir direito há quase duas semanas._

"_Você já tem alguma coisa, __**Dra**__. Brennan? Ou ainda vai..." _

"_Mulher, entre 15 e 20 anos, branca. Fratura completa na tíbia e fíbula direitas. A causa da morte pode ser explicada pela contusão inespecífica no osso frontal."_

"_Onde?"_

"_Testa." – Booth falou, olhando para o Agente Hanson – "Ela quis dizer testa." – e Brennan olhou imediatamente para ele, confusa e intrigada._

"_Qualquer um sabe que o osso frontal do crânio é a testa. Exceto o Agente Hanson ali." – ele disse, como se fosse realmente óbvio. Brennan aproximou-se dele e colocou o queixo de Booth entre as mãos, erguendo seu rosto para analisá-lo melhor._

"_Você não sabia até começar a trabalhar comigo." – ela afirmou,categoricamente, enquanto ainda o olhava atentamente – "Você sente algo diferente?"_

"_Não." – ele sussurrou, apenas olhando para ela de volta, enquanto ainda sentia as mãos dela em seu rosto - "Isso pode ser alguma lembrança?"_

"_Sim, definitivamente." – ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta._

_Booth gostava de ficar com a Dra. Temperance Brennan. Na verdade, ele mal podia esperar pelos dias em que ele ficava sob a guarda dela. Ela era sempre tão inteligente e estranha ao mesmo tempo, que o intrigava e o fascinava. Ele não se lembrava de já ter conhecido alguma mulher como ela, que não fosse ela, já que, mesmo nas lembranças que ele tinha dela, ela também era a mulher mais inteligente que já conhecera. Duas vezes._

_Além do mais, ela era solícita com ele, tentava ensiná-lo algumas coisas e sempre conversava com ele o mais claramente possível. Às vezes ele se sentia como uma criança, perto dela, que estava aprendendo tudo sobre a vida. Mas ao invés de estar aprendendo tudo sobre a vida dele, ele estava re-aprendendo os sete anos que ele tinha perdido. Quatro dos quais –quase cinco– ele trabalhara com ela, lado a lado, dia após dia._

_No entanto, ele percebia algo nela, no olhar dela, que sempre o incomodava. Cada vez que ele a chamava de Dra. Brennan, cada vez que ele dava uma resposta negativa à pergunta dela sobre ele ter se lembrado de algo. Ele percebia que o corpo dela tremia e ela piscava, e os lábios dela se juntavam por um segundo apenas, numa expressão de desapontamento. E no segundo seguinte ela sorria para ele, de uma forma gentil, e sempre falava 'Tudo bem, é só uma questão de tempo.'. E ele queria acreditar que sim, que era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele se lembrar de tudo. Se lembrar dela. Mas às vezes, quando ele simplesmente se cansava de tentar lembrar de algo, ele achava que podia demorar mais do que todos pensavam._

"_Só se passaram alguns dias desde que você acordou, Booth." – ela disse, finalmente largando o rosto dele e voltando para a mesa – "Não se cobre tanto. Sua memória vai voltar."_

"_Eu sei que vai, Bones."_

_Booth apenas falou, deixou que a frase saísse e viu tudo acontecer rapidamente. Ela virou-se abruptamente para ele, fazendo um dos instrumentos da mesa cair no chão com um baque agudo e alto. Ela olhou profundamente para ele, suspirou e fechou os olhos._

"_O que você acabou de dizer, Booth?"_

"_Eu... eu sinto muito, quer dizer, você identifica ossos para o FBI, e eu não devo te chamar de Brenn, então eu achei que..."_

"_Nunca mais me chame de Bones." – ela disse, apenas num sussurro, o que, de alguma forma, fez as palavras soarem ainda mais expressivas, tristes e agressivas. Abriu os olhos novamente e o encarou. E então Booth viu uma sombra estranha no olhar dela – "Nunca mais me chame de Bones, a não ser que isso signifique algo para você." – ela repetiu. Virou-se e se dirigiu para as escadas da plataforma – "E eu faço mais do que apenas identificar ossos." – Booth levantou-se para ir atrás dela e já estava a meio passo das escadas quando ouviu a voz de Hanson._

"_Ela também escreve livros, Booth. Da próxima vez você pode tentar isso." – e então o agente riu audivelmente, mas Booth não ligou, apenas continuou atrás de Brennan._

**x.x.x**

Brennan não tinha noção de como aquelas palavras tinham-na afetado. Ela não tinha noção até pensar que aquele homem que tinha o mesmo rosto de Booth, a mesma voz e o mesmo nome, realmente não sabia quem ela era. Mas em algum lugar na sua mente, ele podia se lembrar, ou reviver, ou re-aprender. Lembrar ainda era a melhor opção. Mas ela não tinha idéia se agüentaria as duas outras. E recusava-se a pensar numa quarta: nunca mais lembrar.

Ela só descobriu a força das palavras de Booth naquele dia, quando chegou em casa e deitou na cama. Mais uma vez ela não conseguiu dormir depois da taça de vinho. Mais uma vez ela ficou olhando as hélices do ventilador girarem lentamente de acordo com a brisa que entrava pela janela. Mas dessa vez, bem mais tarde, ela se deu conta de que estava chorando pela primeira vez em quinze dias. Não apenas choramingando, mas chorando de verdade, e soluçando e suspirando. Ela estava, pela primeira vez, se permitindo entrar em pânico.

Suspirou profundamente, percebendo que a chuva começava a engrossar e que, se ela não saísse logo dali, iria ficar ensopada. Resolveu entrar e encarar seus problemas, afinal, era isso que ela sempre fazia. Se esconder nunca fora uma opção viável ou permitida –por ela ou por outros-.

Quando parou na porta de seu escritório, viu Booth deitado no sofá, olhando obstinadamente para o teto, com a testa enrugada indicando claramente que ele pensava em algo muito sério e por muito tempo.

"Você era um idiota." – ela começou, pegando-o de surpresa e fazendo-o olhá-la – "Você era egocêntrico e autoritário e gostava de achar que podia fazer tudo o que bem entendesse. Inclusive me forçar a trabalhar com você."

"Eu..." – ela ergueu a mão, fazendo-o calar-se, e andou até o sofá. Ele sentou-se e deu espaço para que ela sentasse ao seu lado.

"No fundo eu sabia que você tinha motivos nobres para fazer o que fazia, falar como falava. Mas eu jamais admitiria isso em outras circunstâncias, porque apesar de eu saber disso, o seu jeito me intrigava. Eu não gostava de você e nós discutíamos o tempo todo. Mas por mais que uma parte de mim dissesse para eu me afastar de você e me recusar a trabalhar com o FBI, outra parte dizia que eu precisava entender você e precisava fazer isso, por motivos morais, por motivos... _racionais_."

Ela encostou no sofá e fechou os olhos, e Booth apenas seguiu o movimento dela, imitando-a em seguida. Ambos ficaram olhando para o teto. Ambos com os braços cruzados. Ambos pensativos.

"Você não queria me deixar ir a campo, porque era perigoso, porque eu era uma _squint_ e meu lugar era no laboratório." – ele riu – "Não era engraçado. Eu estava com raiva porque você me subestimava. Mas eu te convenci a me deixar ir a campo."

"Como?"

"Chantagem." – ela disse com muito orgulho na voz – "Funcionou."

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas olhando para o teto. Seus ombros se tocavam suavemente. E nada mais. Ele virou o rosto e olhou-a, até que ela fez o mesmo e encontrou o olhar dele. E aquela era a primeira vez, em quarenta e cinco dias, que Brennan sentiu uma conexão a mais com ele. Por aquele olhar ela pôde ver alguma esperança de que tudo ficaria bem. Algum dia.

"Eu nunca subestimei você." – ele disse, sem quebrar o contato visual – "Nunca."

"Você não tem como saber disso."

"Mas eu sei." – ele sorriu – "Eu sei que eu nunca subestimei você." – ela sorriu de volta e ele voltou a virar o rosto para encarar o teto e ela imitou o gesto – "E sabe outra coisa que eu sei?"

"O quê?"

"Que vai ficar tudo bem." – quase sem perceber, ele ergueu o braço e passou em volta dos ombros dela, trazendo-a para mais perto e fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro – "Vai ficar tudo bem, Brenn... Dra. Brennan."

E apenas daquela vez, ela decidiu não deixar que o _Dra. Brennan_, tão frio e formal, a impedisse de pensar que, no final, tudo ficaria bem. Ela resolveu acreditar naquele homem estranho que tinha o mesmo rosto, a mesma voz e o mesmo nome de Booth. Ela resolveu confiar no homem que usava terno escuro, gravata preta e meias brancas. Porque em algum lugar, aquele ainda era Seeley Booth. E ele nunca tinha mentido para ela. Então ela pensou, por apenas um instante, que aquele era apenas o começo, de novo, um começo.

**Fim do Primeiro Capítulo**


	2. Mac and Kiss

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o segundo  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 02**

**Mac and Kiss****  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**MAC AND KISS

* * *

**

"_-__Mmm. This is unbelievable._

_-__You like it?_

_-__I'd like to be alone with it."

* * *

_

Ela ainda estava sentada na mesma poltrona que sentava todas as noites de frente para a janela. A taça de vinho em sua mão estava vazia há pelo menos duas horas. Seus olhos ardiam pela falta de sono, seu corpo reclamava pela posição. Mas, no fim das contas, não era culpa dela que ela não conseguisse dormir mais de três ou quatro horas por noite. Então, tudo que ela fazia no restante da noite, era ficar sentada na poltrona, olhando para a janela enquanto a chuva caía, forte e barulhenta. Se ela tivesse sorte, alguns relâmpagos iluminariam o céu e o tornaria mais bonito. Ela gostava de relâmpagos.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e aguçou os ouvidos, pensando que talvez pudesse ser apenas sua imaginação. Então mais duas batidas, leves. Ela levantou-se, amarrando o roupão na cintura, e abriu a porta, apenas para ver as costas de Booth. Ele já estava indo embora quando ela o chamou de volta.

"Eu te acordei?" – ela sorriu ligeiramente e abriu mais a porta, dando espaço para ele entrar – "Porque parece que eu te acordei."

"Não se preocupe com isso." – eles andaram até perto do sofá no meio da sala e Booth apenas olhou ao redor, observando tudo tão metodicamente organizado, exceto pela única poltrona que parecia fora do lugar, por estar bem de frente para a janela e a garrafa de vinho no chão.

"Eu... uhm... atrapalhei algo?" – ela apanhou a garrafa e virou as costas para colocá-la sobre o balcão.

"Na verdade não. Quer beber alguma coisa?" – ela viu-o passar a mão nos cabelos, sem jeito – "Ou me dizer o que veio fazer aqui às três da manhã?"

Ele ficou calado e ela apenas esperou que, em algum momento, ele lhe desse uma resposta. Então, de repente, ela se deu conta de uma coisa que poderia significar algo realmente importante.

"O que mais você lembrou, Booth?"

"Além do caminho até a sua casa?" – ele desceu o zíper do casaco todo molhado e tirou-o. Por baixo, sua camiseta branca também estava absolutamente molhada, bem como suas calças e tênis – "Macarrão com queijo." – ela sorriu ligeiramente – "Isso significa algo pra você?"

"Você veio até aqui andando?" – ela deu alguns passos e pegou o casaco das mãos dele, e então dirigiu-se para o corredor, fazendo um gesto para que Booth a seguisse.

"Correndo."

Brennan entrou no banheiro e Booth parou no batente da porta. Viu-a ficar na ponta dos pés e estender a mão para pegar uma toalha no armário e depois entregar para ele.

"Eu acho que eu tenho uma camiseta que talvez sirva em você. E um moletom."

Ela passou por ele e foi até o fim do corredor, entrando no quarto. Booth entrou atrás dela, olhando ao redor, procurando por algo que talvez o fizesse lembrar de mais alguma coisa. Ele viu quando Brennan abriu a porta do armário e procurou por algo em algumas gavetas.

"O que isso tem a ver com macarrão com queijo?"

"Nada." – ela disse, ainda olhando nas gavetas – "Mas vai te ajudar a não pegar uma pneumonia."

Brennan achou o que queria e então virou-se, apenas para se dar conta que Booth estava parado bem atrás dela, e tão próximo que ela bateu contra ele. Num gesto instintivo ele segurou-a, impedindo-a de perder o equilíbrio. Eles imediatamente fixaram o olhar. Booth preocupado, Brennan surpresa. Por um segundo ela viu um brilho no olhar de Booth que a lembrava de como ele olhava para ela antes de perder a memória. Com ternura e suavidade, carinho.

Booth deu um passo, ainda segurando Brennan, e ela bateu com as costas no armário. Então ele colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela e, sem quebrar o contato visual, tão intenso e profundo, ele inclinou a cabeça e se aproximou. Seus lábios apenas roçaram os dela e nenhum dos dois se atreveu a piscar e quebrar o que quer fosse que tinha se instalado entre eles. Feitiço? Encanto? Adoração? Lembranças? Algo entre tudo isso.

As roupas nas mãos de Brennan caíram no chão assim que ela sentiu os lábios de Booth tocarem os seus e a língua dele pedir passagem. Ela fechou os olhos, sentiu seu coração perder uma batida e então acelerar rapidamente quando ela deu o acesso que ele pedia e se rendeu ao beijo dele.

Ela não tinha idéia de como eles tinham chegado até aquele beijo, nem como qualquer coisa que acontecera naquela noite se conectava com aquele momento. Ela também não tinha idéia de quando os braços dela o envolveram pelo pescoço, tornando o beijo mais intenso e profundo.

Booth era calmo, gentil, e ao mesmo tempo passional. Ele beijava os lábios de Brennan com certa maestria, como se já o tivesse feito milhões de vezes antes, e ainda assim, sentisse como se aquela fosse a primeira vez. Para ele, naquele momento, não era a primeira vez que a beijava. Para ela, ele não sabia.

Uma das mãos dele segurou a nuca dela e ele sentiu-a tremer e soltar um leve suspiro. A outra desceu pela lateral de seu corpo, tocando suavemente os ombros dela por cima do roupão, a curva do seio e a cintura, e então seus dedos começaram a trabalhar no nó da fita que segurava o roupão fechado. Era um trabalho simples, e em menos de dez segundos o roupão dela estava aberto e a mão dele tocava a pele dela.

Ela tremeu quando sentiu a mão dele tocar sua barriga e subir até apenas roçar os dedos na curva de seu seio. O corpo dele, ainda molhado por conta da chuva, tocava todo o resto, fazendo-a tremer ainda mais. Ele era desinibido, ela podia dizer pelo jeito que ele a tocava. Gentil e suave, mas ainda assim, com uma intensidade que a fazia quase perder o chão.

Booth prestou atenção em cada reação que o corpo dela fazia a cada toque e ao beijo. Ela suspirava quando a mão dele a tocava com a palma inteira e apertava um pouco a pele dela, ela tremia e se arrepiava quando ele apenas deixava seus dedos a tocarem. As mãos dela em volta de seu pescoço o abraçavam mais forte quando ele aprofundava mais o beijo e o tornava mais rápido, e relaxavam um pouco, como se ela se derretesse em seus braços, quando ele tornava o beijo mais calmo e lento, e ainda assim bastante intenso.

Nenhum dos dois soube por quanto tempo se beijaram, por quanto tempo ele tocou a pele dela por baixo do roupão, por quanto tempo o corpo dele permaneceu colado ao dela. Enquanto se beijavam parecia uma eternidade enquanto durasse. Mas quando ele se afastou levemente, ofegando, pareceram apenas alguns segundos.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, com as respirações alteradas, os olhos fechados, as testas coladas uma na outra. Da mesma forma que Booth desamarrou o roupão dela, com a mesma gentileza, ele amarrou de volta, cobrindo-a. E então ele colocou novamente uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela, apoiadas no armário, e ela deixou que seus braços caíssem do lado de seu corpo.

"Eu acho que eu nunca fiz isso antes... com você, eu digo..." – ele sussurrou, com a voz baixinha e rouca. Os dois ainda se mantinham parados e o único contato entre eles eram as testas coladas.

"Não..." – ela falou no mesmo tom.

"Por quê?" – ele perguntou, mas não necessariamente para obter uma resposta – "Então por que eu sinto como se já tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes? Por que eu fico a cada momento pensando em quando poderei fazer novamente? Por que eu sinto _você, Brenn_? É confuso e injusto eu não me lembrar de você de verdade." – ele falou, com certa raiva, elevando o tom da voz – "É injusto com você, Temperance." – ele sentiu, imediatamente, a reação do corpo dela quando ele a chamou pelo nome. Ela tremeu e se arrepiou e virou a cabeça levemente, fazendo com que ele apoiasse a cabeça no ombro dela e deixasse um beijo leve na curva do pescoço de Brennan.

"Shhh... Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem." – ela queria acreditar nas próprias palavras, mas a cada vez que ele citava qualquer evento das memórias irreais dele, ela sentia como se ele se afastasse mais dela, se afastasse mais da realidade deles.

Ela ergueu a mão até tocar o rosto dele. De olhos fechados ela podia passar os dedos em toda a face dele e decorá-la. Osso frontal grande, mas não excessivamente. Maxilar largo e forte. Osso nasal em perfeita harmonia com o conjunto. Em sua mente ela via o rosto dele se formando. Não por saber como era o rosto dele, mas em sua cabeça a conformação dele era uma coisa muito mais complexa do que o que se via.

A pele dele estava quente e ele ainda arfava. Ela sentia a barba dele, por fazer, arranhar a palma de sua mão e o seu pescoço, provocando uma onda de arrepios inesperada em seu corpo, que era intensificada pela respiração dele diretamente em sua pele.

"Você deveria trocar de roupa." – ela falou, retomando o seu tom de voz normal, e ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, finalmente se afastando dela.

"Pneumonia, claro." – ele se abaixou para pegar as roupas no chão. Uma camiseta preta, uma calça de moletom e um par de meias coloridas – "Eu gosto dessas meias." – ele concluiu, com um sorriso.

"No entanto você só tem usado meias brancas ou pretas." – ele parou na porta do quarto e olhou para ela com um sorriso.

"Eu não sabia que gostava delas. Ou que deveria usá-las." – a porta se fechou e ela suspirou profundamente, apoiando a cabeça de volta no armário.

Fechou os olhos, suspirou de novo, contou até dez. Vinte. Ela sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido naquele quarto alguns minutos atrás, então o fato de _não_ saber não a atormentava. O que a incomodava era o fato de ter noção de que ela sabia, e que se ele não tivesse parado, ela não pararia. Ela não teria forças, não teria vontade de parar. E principalmente, ela não teria controle para pará-lo. Por mais que ela também soubesse, ou se repetisse milhares de vezes desde os últimos quase dois meses, que aquele não era o Booth que ela conhecia e queria. Mas ali, no seu quarto, por um momento, ele era.

"_Não pense nisso." _– ela repetiu várias vezes até desencostar do armário e pegar umas roupas, bem parecidas com as que dera para ele e vestir.

Depois disso ela abriu a porta do quarto e viu que ele a esperava no corredor. Booth sorriu quando a viu e franziu o cenho quando ela o chamou de volta para o seu quarto. Em um silêncio cúmplice, os dois tiraram a colcha da cama e cada um deitou-se de um lado, separados o suficiente para caber uma outra pessoa entre eles. Sem palavras ela disse que ele podia ficar aquela noite com ela, e ele aceitou.

Ficaram ambos olhando para o teto, em posições quase idênticas, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"O que é isso com o seu ventilador?" – ele perguntou, depois de um tempo observando as pás do ventilador rodarem lentamente de acordo com a brisa que entrava pela janela – "Ele me deixa tonto."

"Ele me deixa acordada. Todas as noites." – ela falou, assim que ele terminou, e Booth apenas virou a cabeça para olhá-la por um segundo e depois retomou a posição inicial. Ele queria perguntar. Mas não iria.

"Quantas vezes eu já estive aqui?" – a primeira resposta que veio à mente dela foi _"Incontáveis_.".

"Nenhuma." – porque ela sabia que o _aqui_ a que ele se referia era o quarto dela, não o apartamento dela.

O silêncio era cômodo, bem como a situação em que se encontravam. De alguma forma era.

"Eu fiz macarrão com queijo para você uma vez, depois de um caso envolvendo uma cozinheira de um restaurante bastante famoso daqui." – ela começou, depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

"Carly's Table." – ele disse, de repente, desse vez, fazendo-a olhá-lo curiosa – "É impossível entrar lá."

"Você se lembra disso?" – ele apenas negou.

"Eu gostei do macarrão com queijo que você fez?"

"Você disse que ele era inacreditável, mesmo isso não fazendo sentido nenhum." – Booth riu, ainda olhando para o teto – "E que gostaria de ficar sozinho com o macarrão."

"Soa como algo que eu falaria."

"Porque você falou." – os dois riram ligeiramente, sem emitir sons, e então caíram novamente no silêncio enquanto ainda olhavam para o teto e para as pás do ventilador.

Brennan podia ouvir a respiração de Booth, pesada e calma e ritmada. Se ela tivesse que adivinhar, diria que ele já estava dormindo, mas não se atreveu a desviar o olhar do teto para olhá-lo.

"Temperance?" – ele chamou, e ela percebeu que estava errada e ele estava acordado. Ela virou apenas cabeça para o lado e encontrou o olhar dele, escuro, profundo, o olhar que a fazia pensar que naquele homem ainda existia um pouco do Booth que ela conhecia e queria de volta – "Eu sinto sua falta... mesmo não lembrando de você de verdade."

"Você só pode sentir falta do que você se lembra, Booth." – ela falou, com um tom alheio na voz – "Se você sente algo por mim, é por conta das lembranças que você criou de mim."

"Eu sentiria falta de você sempre, mesmo que não lembrasse de você de forma alguma." – ele falou por fim, com um tom suave e profundo.

Ela não disse nada. Nem ele disse mais nada. Apenas ficaram ali, cada um em uma ponta da cama, virados de frente um para o outro, compartilhando um olhar, um momento único, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa de casal apaixonado e fossem velhos conhecidos, antigos amantes.

Brennan piscou uma vez e virou a cabeça e o corpo, quebrando o contato visual e voltando a olhar para o teto. A ironia da situação machucava, e ela nem mesmo sabia usar uma ironia a favor próprio.

Eles não eram velhos conhecidos. Não totalmente. Não eram, conscientemente, um casal apaixonado, e muito menos antigos amantes. Não mais.

**Fim do Segundo Capítulo

* * *

**

**N/Rbc: Rápido, huh? Eu acho que gosto de escrever essa fic. xD**

**Elis: **_eu prometo que nunca mais vou ler fics desde 2004. E eu sempre quebro essa promessa. E espero que você quebre a sua também e continue lendo essa fic hauahuahau. Obrigada pelo comentário. xD xoxo_

**Dani:** _eu devia começar com um eu te odeio também??? kkkk Dani, eu sempre amo seus comentários, independentemente de qualquer coisa eles sempre significam mais pra mim do que qualquer outro comentário que eu receba. E eu realmente espero que você se desatole do seu serviço aí e tenha mais tempo pra gente conversar, viu??? E eu não sei porque você me pede um pouquinho do meu talento se você tem de sobra, mesmo que você diga que não. E você tem um monte de talento que eu invejo master. Um deles é a sua capacidade de sair da cama às 5:30 da manhã todos os dias. Entre outros. ahuahauha. E claro, angst pra sempre kkkk. Apareça, Dani. xD_

**Mer:** n_em demorou, demorou? xD_


	3. Hold

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o terceiro  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 03**

**Hold****  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**HOLD

* * *

**

"_-__Because you and me are the center._

_-And the center must hold."

* * *

_

A respiração dele era pesada, e ainda assim calma e ritmada. Ela não precisava olhar para ele para ter certeza de que estava dormindo. Ela, ao contrário, estava mais acordada do que em qualquer noite anterior.

O quarto estava em silêncio, e apenas o que ela podia ouvir era o som da respiração de Booth e um ou outro carro passando na rua. Virou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Observou-o por vários instantes, deixando-se pensar em tudo que os levara até ali.

_"Quem é você?"_

_"Booth, eu..."_

_"Brenn?"_

Ela voltou a olhar para o teto. Lembrar-se daquele momento em que ele acordara no hospital não era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Quando ele a chamou de Brenn a primeira vez, ela soube imediatamente que algo estava errado.

_"Está tudo bem, Booth. Você só está um pouco confuso."_

_"Brenn, onde eu estou? Onde está o meu filho? Eu o vi nascer... e..."_

_"Booth, olhe pra mim."_

Não era ele. O olhar não era o dele. As expressões não eram dele. Era ele, ela sabia, de alguma forma. Em algum lugar era. Ela ouviu um carro cantar pneu na rua e piscou algumas vezes, distraindo-se. Olhou para a janela. Ainda estava escuro. No teto, as pás do ventilador ainda se moviam de acordo com a brisa que entrava. Ela ainda estava acordada.

Ela não era a mulher dele, nem muito menos estavam juntos há sete anos. Eles não eram donos de um bar. O irmão dele não tinha matado um cara para protegê-la, nem Zack era seu assistente pessoal, nem Sweets era um barman. Hodgins não era um escritor deprimido, Angela não era uma anfitriã fútil e Cam não era policial. Nem nada do que ele falara sobre Vincent, Wendell, Daisy, Clark ou Fisher fazia sentido algum.

_"Você está confuso, Booth. Nós não somos casados. Nós somos parceiros."_

_"Nós fizemos amor ontem, Brenn."_

_"Não, Booth. Nós nunca..."_

Ela nunca terminou aquela frase. Uma parte porque sua mente a impediu de terminar, outra porque ela não soube como terminar. Booth olhou-a confuso, mais do que antes. E então fechou os olhos e ela viu-o derramar algumas lágrimas silenciosas.

_"Isso é real, Brenn... eu sei que é..."_

Ele estava desamparado e ela não sabia o que fazer. O que falar. Como agir. Então ela apenas sentou-se na cadeira do lado da cama e inclinou-se sobre o colchão, apoiando sua cabeça perto de Booth.

_"Vai ficar tudo bem, Booth."_

Não ia ficar tudo bem. Ela passara a pensar nisso depois de uns dias, umas taças de vinho e uns caras de uma noite só. Nada ia ficar tudo bem se continuasse daquele modo. Nada estava tudo bem se ele não estivesse ao lado dela de alguma forma.

Uma rajada de vento entrou mais forte e fria pela janela, fazendo-a sentar-se de repente. Ela olhou para Booth, que se encolheu na cama, mas ainda continuou dormindo, e para as cortinas da janela balançando. Estava prestes a começar a chover.

Ela levantou-se e foi até o armário, apanhou um edredom grande e voltou para a cama. Cobriu Booth e depois deitou-se, cobrindo-se também. Assim que ela se deitou, Booth se mexeu e virou de lado, com o rosto virado para ela. Ela fez o mesmo movimento.

"Você nunca dorme?" – a voz dele foi sonolenta e baixa, e ela o teria ignorado se ele não tivesse aberto os olhos e a encarado.

"Às vezes. Não muito." – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom baixo dele.

"Por quê?" – ele a encarava tão fixamente que ela quase tinha certeza que aquele Booth era o Booth que ela conhecia.

"Eu não sei." – Booth ergueu a mão levemente, com a intenção de levá-la até o rosto de Brennan, mas parou a meio caminho e voltou a deixá-la sobre a cama.

"É por minha causa, não é?" – ele perguntou calmamente, e ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem saber o que responder para ele. No fim, seus lábios se juntaram num sorriso fino e calmo e ela apenas disse:

"Não." – ele sorriu para ela, o mesmo sorriso que ela lhe dera, e então virou para olhar o teto.

"Você não sabe mentir, Brenn."

Ela não falou nada diante do comentário dele, apenas fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, pensando em como ele às vezes soava como se realmente a conhecesse, de verdade, como Dra. Temperance Brennan. Ele não se virou para olhá-la novamente, e sabia que ela continuava virada para ele.

A verdade era que ele queria se virar para ela, e quem sabe se aproximar um pouco mais e colocá-la em seus braços. Quem sabe fazê-la dormir.

"A última coisa que eu me lembro..." – ele começou a falar, com a voz relativamente baixa, sabendo que ela prestava atenção em cada palavra – "...é o nascimento de Parker. Eu me lembro de estar no hospital e de segurá-lo nos braços enquanto ele chorava muito. E então eu o aconcheguei perto do peito e ele parou de chorar aos poucos. Eu lembro disso perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido ontem."

"Parker nasceu há sete anos, Booth, e ele é um garoto maravilhoso."

"Eu sei. Mas é que a minha mente pensa em duas coisas, e há uma falha." – ele suspirou longamente, quase como se esperasse que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas ela não falou – "Eu sinto que devo pedir a Rebecca em casamento. Ela teve um filho meu, é o certo a se fazer. Mas ao mesmo tempo, como eu posso pedir uma mulher em casamento se na minha cabeça eu já sou casado com outra? E eu sinto como se eu devesse pedi-la em casamento, mas eu não quero, porque eu não quero me casar com outra pessoa que não..." – ele parou de falar e olhou para Brennan, que o olhava meio confusa meio assustada – "Eu não sou casado com você. Eu preciso me acostumar com isso."

Foi a vez de ela virar para olhar o teto. Por que tinha que ser tudo tão difícil?

"Você pediu a Rebecca em casamento, Booth. Há sete anos, você pediu."

"E o que ela respondeu?" – Brennan abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse instante os dois se sobressaltaram com o som do celular tocando.

Brennan olhou para o relógio, percebendo que não era nem seis horas ainda, e então Booth se inclinou para pegar o celular e estender para ela.

"Brennan." – ela atendeu, apenas para ouvir a voz irritante do Agente Hanson, anunciando uma nova série de vítimas do serial killer que eles estavam investigando.

"Então a doutora pode vir para cá?" – o tom dele era irônico e chato, e Brennan apenas desligou o celular e levantou-se.

"Eu tenho um caso para resolver." – ela foi até o armário e apanhou o macacão do Jeffersonian, as botas e as luvas pretas – "Você pode vir se quiser. Eu digo, para observar. Talvez você se lembre de alguma coisa." – Booth sorriu e levantou-se – "Suas roupas devem estar secas."

Ele foi até a porta do quarto e parou, voltando a olhar para Brennan. Ela o olhou curiosa, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

"O Agente Hanson é sempre tão chato e irritante?" – ele perguntou.

"Essencialmente sim."

"Por quê?" – ela parou e pensou por um instante. Desviou o olhar do dele e fingiu procurar alguma coisa no armário. Depois de alguns segundos voltou a fixar o olhar no de Booth.

"Porque ele quer ser você." – Booth apenas acenou com a cabeça, mantendo em seu rosto a mesma expressão que Brennan lhe mostrava. Algo que nenhum dos dois soube precisar o que era. Então ele apenas saiu e encostou a porta, deixando-a sozinha para trocar de roupa enquanto ele iria fazer o mesmo.

**x.x.x**

O Agente Hanson olhou-os de longe, se aproximando, e logo abriu um sorriso irônico demais para aquela hora da manhã. Chegava a ser maldoso, mas Brennan, como já estava acostumada, apenas achou habitualmente irritante.

"Clap. Clap. Clap." – ele falou, imitando os sons de palmas – "Quer dizer que o grande Agente Especial Seeley Booth aproveitou a falta de memória para pegar a Dra. Brennan? Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei."

Booth avançou alguns passos antes que Brennan pudesse detê-lo, e a próxima coisa que viu foi o Agente Hanson no chão, com o nariz sangrando, e Booth resmungando algo sobre a mão dolorida.

Brennan retirou as luvas rapidamente e foi até Booth, apanhando a mão dele entre as suas e erguendo-a até que ficasse ao nível de seus olhos. Ela olhou atentamente para a mão de Booth, enquanto movia cada um de seus dedos separadamente.

"As falanges proximais parecem bem." – ela apertou cada uma das falanges, do dedo mindinho, anelar, médio e indicador.

"Eu estou bem, Brenn." – ele sorriu para ela – "Quebrar o nariz do cara não é tão difícil assim." – Brennan moveu o dedo indicador de Booth com um pouco mais de força para trás – "Ouch!" – ela olhou-o curiosa.

"O osso sesamóide trincou."

"É brincadeira, certo?" – ela colocou o dedão dela em cima da base do dedo indicador e apenas pressionou levemente. Booth mordeu o lábio para não xingar e retirou a mão imediatamente – "Não é brincadeira?"

"Eu poderia te imobilizar apenas aplicando a pressão certa nesse local." – ela falou, baixinho, apenas para ele ouvir – "Mas foi impressionante o soco que você deu no Hanson. Olhando daqui e analisando como o nariz dele está torto, eu imagino que deve ter quebrado em pelo menos dois lugares diferentes." – Booth exibiu um sorriso vitorioso – "Você sabe que isso pode te render uma notificação do FBI, certo? Não é algo para se vangloriar."

"Qual é, Brenn, você tira toda a graça da coisa. Além do mais, eu duvido que o Hanson vá me denunciar ou algo assim. Ele foi grosseiro com você, então tecnicamente eu apenas defendi a sua honra." – Brennan olhou seriamente para Booth.

"Eu não preciso que defendam a minha honra, Booth. Eu posso fazer isso sozinha." – ela falou e virou-se, dirigindo-se para o local onde havia uma pilha de pelo menos quatro corpos.

"Ouch!" – Booth apenas sussurrou, assim que ela deu as costas para ele, e logo depois a seguiu.

Ela estava agachada diante de uma fileira de cinco corpos. Dois deles ainda tinham carne em decomposição. Outros três estavam quase que inteiramente em ossos.

"Todas mulheres, entre 15 e 30 anos. Esta aqui é afro-americana. Vê a mão dela, Booth?" – Booth olhou para a mão do esqueleto que Brennan apontou e viu os ossos em uma conformação que pareceria uma mão fechada, se tivesse carne – "O punho dela está fechado, em uma posição de ataque. Este é o osso sesamóide da falange proximal do dedo indicador." – ela apontou novamente e Booth agachou-se para olhar mais de perto – "Está trincado, como o seu. Fratura recente. Mas além disso, dois metacarpos também estão fraturados, e há indícios de trincos recém-calcificados nas falanges. Isso indica que ela bateu com mão em algo muito mais forte do que os ossos dela poderiam suportar, por isso fraturou. E também indica que essa mulher foi deixada para morrer aqui."

"Mudança de padrão do serial killer?"

"Exato. E isso só se aplica a essa mulher. As outras, apesar de apresentarem sinais de luta, não apresentam calcificação recente, ou seja, foram mortas no momento do ataque."

"Você pode dizer isso tudo só em olhar para um esqueleto?" – o tom de Booth parecia mais fascinado do que descrente. Brennan levantou-se e encarou-o.

"Eu disse, não disse?" – e começou a andar de volta para o carro – "Mande tudo para o Jeffersonian, eu analiso assim que chegar lá. Você vem, Booth?"

**x.x.x**

Brennan e Booth sentaram num dos bancos do Washington D.C. Memorial, cada um segurando um copo de café e ambos em silêncio, observando enquanto o sol nascia naquela manhã. Ela sorriu, bebericando o café e olhando para lugar nenhum, de frente para o lago do memorial, ainda um pouco perdida em pensamentos.

Muitas vezes ela se pegava pensando de que forma aquele Booth era o Booth que ela conhecia. Essencialmente ele continuava o mesmo. Com os mesmos valores, as mesmas idéias românticas sobre casamento e sobre o que é certo e errado. Ele ainda era bastante patriótico. No entanto, ele não parecia tão tímido quanto a certos assuntos como Booth que ela conhecia era. Nem usava as mesmas roupas ou acessórios.

Às vezes ele falava coisas que ela já ouvira dele, e isso lhe dava esperança de que um dia ele voltasse a ser ele mesmo. Por mais que ela achasse esperança uma coisa irreal e essencialmente metafórica.

Booth arrumou a luva de imobilização que Brennan comprara para ele alguns minutos antes, para que o trinco no seu osso sesamóide calcificasse corretamente. Então suspirou profundamente.

"Olhe." – ela virou para encará-lo – "Esse serial killer não será um caso comum."

"Por quê?"

"Por quê? Porque é grande e ele é mau."

"Eu não consigo ver a diferença para outros seriais killers."

"Porque você precisa ir devagar, ok? Respire." – ele parou por um segundo, observando a expressão dela – "Você tem que entender que isso não será uma corrida, será uma maratona."

"Você já..." – ela começou a falar, mas ele a impediu.

"Tem outra coisa que eu preciso saber, e é importante." – ela piscou algumas vezes, ainda continuando a encará-lo – "Nós estamos bem?"

"Você e eu? Claro. Por que está me perguntando isso? Se tiver sido pelo que você disse antes..."

"Porque..." - ele parou e virou o corpo no banco, colocando o braço sobre o encosto e ficando mesmo de frente para ela – "Ouça... nós temos um bar."

"Booth, nós não..." – ele ergueu o indicador, fazendo-a calar-se.

"Nós temos um bar, e lá, você e eu, somos o centro. E o centro deve se manter firme. Certo?" – ela acenou, fazendo sua mente absorver cada palavra que ele dizia, meio em choque, meio em transe – "E eu sinto que aqui, nós devemos nos manter firmes também. Por mim e por _você. _Firmes. Entende?"

"Sim." – ela falou, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Então nós vamos nos manter firmes?"

"Vamos. Nós somos o centro."

"O centro."

**Fim do Terceiro Capítulo**

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: **só pra avisar que no próximo capítulo vai ter uma ceninha com a minha versão de um spoiler que saiu da 5ª temporada.

**Elis: **que bom que você está gostando da fic. Nossa, cinco vezes já? Estou honrada!!! xDD


	4. War Inside

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o quarto  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 04**

**War Inside****  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**WAR INSIDE

* * *

**

_"It's never just the one person who dies, Bones. Never. Never. You know, we all die a little bit, Bones. __With each shot, we all die a little bit."

* * *

_

Ela tentou pela quinta vez aquela manhã, e como sempre, o celular de Booth chamava até cair na secretária eletrônica.

"Booth, é a Bones. De novo. Estou passando aí. Sweets, lembra?" – ela falou rapidamente após o bip da secretária eletrônica. Minutos depois estacionou na frente do prédio dele e tentou ligar novamente – "É, é a Bones. Estou subindo."

Ela parou na frente da porta de Booth e procurou pela chave do apartamento, que ele tinha lhe dado na época em que ele estava com problemas na coluna. Antes, bateu duas vezes e só quando não obteve resposta que resolveu usar sua chave.

"Booth?" – ela abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro. Deu um passo para frente e percebeu que havia pisado numa poça enorme de água – "Booth?" – chamou de novo, mais alto.

Olhou para o chão e viu que estava inundado. O carpete estava todo molhado e, provavelmente, arruinado.

Correu os olhos pelo caminho da água, vendo que se originava da cozinha e já alcançava quase o corredor até os quartos. Ela andou cuidadosamente até a porta da cozinha para ver de onde vinha tanta água, mas então, sem perceber, parou junto ao batente, e apenas ficou ali.

Bem à sua frente, deitado de costas no chão, estava Booth. Ele se esgueirava para debaixo da pia, tentando apertar um cano que, pelo pouco que ela observou, era a origem de toda a água do apartamento.

A primeira coisa que ela observou foi a cena geral. Booth tentando consertar um cano quebrado. A segunda coisa que ela observou, foi a mais óbvia: Booth estava absolutamente todo molhado. Os cabelos, àquela altura mais compridos do que o usual, grudava um pouco na testa, que estava um pouco franzida devido à concentração dele para arrumar o cano. A água escorria pelo pescoço e descia pelo corpo dele. E a terceira coisa que ela realmente observou foi que Booth estava sem camisa. E com um olhar mais atento no caminho que a água fazia no corpo dele, ela podia jurar que ele tinha descoberto mais músculos no abdômen do que qualquer outro homem que ela já tivesse visto. Se isso fosse possível, talvez ela acreditasse, claro.

Um filete de água em particular chamou sua atenção. Escorregou pelo pescoço e pelo peito, passou pela barriga e perdeu-se no cós da calça que Booth usava. Ela não percebeu quando passou a língua pelos lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ela não percebeu que, por mais algum tempo, ela perdeu-se naquela cena e analisou cada movimento que Booth fazia, praticamente decorou cada movimento que o corpo dele executava.

A testa franzida e a boca curvada. Os olhos estreitos e atentos. Os braços fazendo força com a ferramenta, o abdômen contraído, uma das pernas flexionada para dar mais apoio. A água escorrendo por todo o corpo dele e fazendo tudo aquilo parecer ainda mais... tentador.

"Droga!" – ele ralhou, fazendo-a balançar a cabeça e piscar algumas vezes, percebendo que ele ainda não tinha notado a presença dela.

Por mais alguns segundos ela o observou brigar com a ferramenta e o cano e, então, mais água começou a vazar, fazendo-o ralhar novamente, mais alto dessa vez.

"Se você inclinar um pouco a chave de cano," – ela começou, fazendo-o olhá-la imediatamente, surpreso – "você vai conseguir botar mais força para apertá-lo e parar com o vazamento."

"Brenn..." – ele sussurrou, saindo de baixo da pia para olhá-la melhor – "Eu... há quanto tempo você está aí?" – o olhar dela passou pelo rosto surpreso dele e captou o movimento das mãos dele em retirar o cabelo da testa.

"Pouco tempo. Eu tentei te ligar. Várias vezes." – ela falou, um pouco apressada, mas tentando manter um tom normal. Booth observou-a atentamente enquanto ela retirava o blazer e botava sobre a mesa, e então desfazia-se dos sapatos.

"O que você está fazendo?" – ela dirigiu-se até ele e abaixou-se. Apanhou a chave de cano da mão dele e se curvou até alcançar a pia, ficando na mesma posição que Booth estava antes.

Ela não estava mesmo fazendo aquilo, certo? Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, na intenção de não olhar para ela. Não ver que ela estava deitada ao lado dele e que já estava toda molhada. Ele não queria ver a blusa dela colar ainda mais em seu corpo e instigá-la mais do que quando estava seca. Não queria ver o cabelo dela grudar no rosto, dando-lhe um ar divertido, descontraído e absolutamente sensual. Ele respirou profundamente, na intenção de controlar seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e tentou manter-se focado apenas no rosto dela, mas era bastante difícil quando a água do cano deixava-a cada vez mais molhada. Ele pôde perceber que a pele dela estava arrepiada e por um instante cogitou tocá-la. Não foi sua idéia mais brilhante. Apenas o pensamento de tocá-la o levou a olhá-la. O pescoço, o colo, a barriga. A blusa branca, a essa altura, mal cobria a pele dela, e a constatação desse fato o fez fechar os olhos novamente. Apesar de tudo, lembrando-se ou não dela como sua parceira, ele ainda era um perfeito cavalheiro.

"Consertando o seu cano." – a voz soou bem perto do seu ouvido. A respiração dela bateu em seu pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar e não ajudando em nada o seu corpo a se controlar. Ele abriu os olhos e virou o rosto.

Os olhos deles se encontraram, o nariz dele roçou o dela, e nenhum dos dois falou nada. Nenhum movimento, nenhum gesto. Nada. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Ele aproveitou para olhar o rosto dela. Os fios de cabelo molhados na testa, o filete de água escorrendo pela bochecha até perder-se nos lábios dela.

Ele curvou o rosto e viu-a suspirar profundamente e fechar os olhos. Ele viu seu autocontrole sumir quando os lábios dela apenas roçaram os seus. Era um toque tão leve, tão suave e quase tão inocente que era quase imperceptível. Quase. Mas tanto para ele quanto para ela, aquele simples roçar de lábios enviava sensações a cada parte do corpo, fazendo-os se arrepiar e tremer.

Brennan ergueu a mão, até tocar o ombro de Booth. Assim como o toque dos lábios, o toque dos dedos dela eram leves e sutis. Apenas as pontas dos dedos dela roçavam a pele dele, vagarosamente.

A boca dela estava entreaberta e Booth deu uma última olhada em seu rosto antes de fechar os próprios olhos.

Um roçar de lábios a mais. Um arrepio a mais. Um segundo a mais e um toque alto e estridente depois e Booth viu Brennan saltar para longe dele para apanhar o celular no bolso de seu blazer.

Ela fez um sinal para Booth, que apenas balançou a cabeça e se levantou, indo para fora da cozinha. Quando retornou, segurava duas toalhas secas e uma camisa na mão. Estendeu uma para Brennan e usou a outra para se secar.

"Sweets ligou dizendo que vai se atrasar um pouco para a nossa sessão de hoje. É o tempo para a gente chegar lá." – ela pegou a toalha e a camisa e sorriu ligeiramente para ele.

"Eu vou me trocar. Você vai precisar passar em casa?"

"Coisa rápida. Eu preciso de uma calça, e não é como se a sua calça fosse caber em mim. Ou ficar bem em mim, de qualquer jeito." – ela sorriu para ele, quase sem perceber, e ele sorriu de volta, concordando.

"É melhor você se secar rápido, ou pode pegar uma pneumonia." – ele disse, antes de virar-se e sair da cozinha.

Quando Booth voltou, já estava todo arrumado, de terno e gravata, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E ele parou bem na entrada da sala para observar Brennan com sua camisa.

O tom do tecido era azul claro, o mesmo tom dos olhos dela. E ele imaginou que era impossível uma mulher parecer tão maravilhosamente bem numa camisa masculina como Temperance Brennan parecia.

"A camisa ficou bem em você." – ele anunciou sua presença, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

Ela apenas consentiu e fez um gesto para que eles fossem embora. Passaram rapidamente no apartamento dela e depois foram para o J. Hoover Edgar Bulding e, durante todo o tempo até chegarem ao consultório de Sweets, devidamente arrumados e profissionais, tudo o que eles conversaram foi amenidade.

**x.x.x**

Havia sido um acontecimento, isso era um fato que ninguém ousava contestar. A perda de memória de Booth transformou a vida de cada um deles de uma forma diferente. Em níveis diferentes. Mas ele sabia que nada se comparava ao que Brennan vivia durante aqueles dias desde que o seu parceiro acordara. Ainda assim, estudá-los tornou-se apenas mais interessante.

A confusão na cabeça do agente o fascinava e o intrigava ao mesmo tempo. Ele observava as reações que aquilo provocava nela. A dor que ela escondia ainda mais fundo dentro de si a cada momento compartilhado entre os antigos parceiros.

Ele gostava de observá-los, e mais ainda, gostava de fazê-lo quando nenhum dos dois sabia da presença dele. Antes, quando Booth ainda era Booth e Brennan ainda era Bones, a interação deles evoluía a cada instante. Ele percebia os toques sutis entre eles, e a proximidade que ficavam, mesmo sem perceber, sempre que se sentavam num banco ou no sofá, ou mesmo quando estavam conversando e um dos dois se inclinava para falar algo. Ele percebia a parceria e cumplicidade entre eles, apenas no ato de completarem frases e pensamentos, e ainda assim negarem o que era tão óbvio. Era.

Porque agora, quando Booth era um outro Booth e Brennan era Brenn... era estranho. Era uma interação com uma sombra do passado que perseguia principalmente a ela. Era cruel e ao mesmo tempo fascinante. Era um novo começo para ele, de certa forma, mas com lembranças que a mente dele tinha criado com uma perfeição tão incrível que às vezes ele pensava que realmente era verdade e Booth tinha vivido tudo aquilo.

"Bom dia, Dra. Brennan. Bom dia, Agente Booth." – Sweets fez-se presente, sorrindo para os dois – "Como estão indo os negócios do bar, Agente Booth?"

"The Lab está indo bem, Sweets, você sabe disso, você trabalha..." – Booth perdeu o sorriso e olhou de Brennan para Sweets – "Quando você vai parar de me perguntar isso?"

"Quando você me responder que não tem um bar, Agente, Booth."

Brennan suspirou cansada, lançando um olhar pesado para Sweets, que apenas o captou pela visão periférica.

"Isso não vai dar em nada." – ela sussurrou e levantou-se, na tentativa de ir embora.

No entanto, Sweets seguiu-a até a porta e barrou sua saída, deixando que um de seus braços a impedisse de passar. Ele olhou-a seriamente, analisando-a com o olhar atento e cenho franzido.

"O que exatamente incomoda você nessa realidade alternativa criada pelo agente Booth, Dra. Brennan? Seria por ele ter feito de vocês um casal de verdade?" – ele perguntou, baixinho, para que só ela ouvisse.

Sentado no sofá, Booth observava os dois sem entender muita coisa. Às vezes entender Brennan era fácil. Ele podia saber, muitas vezes, o que ela queria ou o que faria apenas observando os gestos corporais dela ou os tons de sua voz. No entanto, quando ela tinha esses rompantes de raiva ou indiferença, ele apenas se deixava ficar na ignorância. Talvez algum dia entendesse essa parte de Brennan.

"Nada me incomoda na realidade que ele criou, Sweets. E você sabe por que? Porque ela não existe e eu não acredito em nada que não possa ser cientificamente provado. _Você_ me incomoda." – ela tentou abrir a porta e sair, mas Sweets a impediu e olhou-a ainda mais seriamente, fazendo com que ela voltasse para o lugar ao lado de Booth no sofá.

"É, eu acho que agora podemos prosseguir com a nossa sessão de hoje." – Sweets olhou da seriedade de Brennan para a confusão de Booth e sorriu.

Normalmente os dois estariam parcialmente confortáveis, apesar de petulantes quanto aos exercícios propostos por ele. Mas agora o clima era quase sempre pesado e, de certa forma, hostil.

Sweets entendia que por um lado Booth estava sofrendo por não lembrar adequadamente de Brennan. E ela, por sua vez, racionalizava as coisas de tal forma que tudo parecesse como se ela não estivesse sofrendo, embora para um olhar mais atento –ou um olhar que a conhecia- a tristeza era bastante evidente.

"Então, como está indo com seu novo parceiro, Dra. Brennan? Agente Hanson, certo?"

Brennan pensou por um instante antes de falar o que veio à sua cabeça. Falar para Sweets que Hanson era um imbecil egocêntrico e idiota não era a melhor forma de encurtar o assunto. Muito pelo contrário.

"Bem," – ela disse apenas, fazendo com que Booth a olhasse incrédulo. Olhar que não passou despercebido por Sweets.

"Aparentemente o Agente Booth não concorda com você."

Brennan e Booth trocaram um olhar rápido, mas cheio de significado. E Booth soube que ela apenas queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Então ele virou-se para Sweets.

"Eu não aprovaria homem nenhum trabalhando com a Brenn, Sweets." – o psicólogo pareceu considerar a resposta, que no final das contas, era um ótimo argumento.

"Tudo bem. Então eu tenho um exercício para vocês dois. Para todos nós, aliás."

"É mais um daqueles de palavras? Eu até gosto daqueles." – Sweets riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, Dra. Brennan. Este será um exercício de memória, principalmente para o Agente Booth. Nós todos, inclusive Angela e Hodgins, iremos nos reunir em lugares que costumavam ser familiares para o Agente Booth. Isso pode ativar neurônios no cérebro dele, fazendo-o lembrar-se gradativamente dos anos que ele esqueceu."

"E isso vai funcionar?"

"Não saberemos até tentarmos, não é mesmo?"

"E onde iremos?"

"Ao Founding Fathers."

Brennan olhou de Sweets para Booth. Este não exibia qualquer expressão que sugerisse que ele sequer soubesse o que _Founding Fathers_ queria dizer. E isso a deixou magoada, mesmo que ela soubesse que não era culpa dele não se lembrar. Mas aquele era o lugar deles, certo? _Um dos._ Além do Royal Diner e do Wong Fu. Mas o Founding Fathers, nos últimos tempos, era o lugar que eles mais freqüentavam juntos, o lugar no qual eles mais tinham passado momentos importantes e especiais. _Juntos._

"Eu não..." – ela começou, com a voz baixa e apanhou a bolsa, levantando-se – "Eu não posso ir."

"É extremamente importante que você vá, Dra. Brennan." – ela parou na porta e olhou para eles.

"Eu sinto muito, eu não posso."

Ela saiu, deixando Booth e Sweets em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer sobre a saída repentina de Brennan da sala.

"Eu não entendi..." - Booth não sabia o motivo de ela ter saído.

"A Dra. Brennan pensa que perdeu alguém que ela ama, Agente Booth." - e Sweets sabia exatamente.

**x.x.x**

Booth parou assim que entrou no Founding Fathers. Ajeitou a jaqueta verde sobre os ombros e olhou de um lado para o outro, procurando inconscientemente por Brennan. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi Sweets, Hodgins e Angela em uma mesa mais ao fundo. Ele parou para observá-los.

Alguns segundos depois Sweets levantou-se e sumiu num corredor. Aparentemente não percebeu a presença de Booth. Então ele passou a observar Hodgins e Angela, que conversavam alegres e sutilmente se inclinavam em direção um ao outro. Nunca deixavam de se olhar, e Hodgins nunca largou a mão de Angela sobre a mesa.

Por um instante Booth imaginou que aqueles dois na mesa, na verdade, eram ele e Brennan. _Brenn._ E pensou em quantas vezes eles já tinham se inclinado um em direção ao outro e se beijado. E se perguntou como aquilo na sua cabeça podia parecer tão real quando, na verdade, não passava de uma alucinação.

E ele podia enumerar infinitas vezes que eles tinham feito isso. E _mais_ do que isso. Muito mais. Ele tinha em sua mente a primeira vez que a vira, ele se lembrava da primeira coisa que ele tinha falado para ela, e se lembrava perfeitamente de como tinha estado com ela durante a primeira noite inteira. Cada detalhe era tão vivo em sua mente que ele podia jurar que sentia cada arrepio e cada sensação cada vez que pensava nisso.

Booth podia ouvir sua própria voz falando algo para ela e dando um passo à frente. Ela sorria e também se aproximava. E então ele sorria de volta e a abraçava. E o abraço que ela retornava era tão intenso e maravilhoso que o fazia ficar sem ar. O abraço demorava alguns segundos apenas, mas para ele era como se fosse uma eternidade. Porque eram apenas ele e ela. E então eles se separavam e alguém chamava a atenção deles. Uma mulher negra vestida em uma beca e segurando uma bíblia.

Ele piscou. Estavam numa igreja, em frente a um altar. Um casamento. Dele e dela. Mas não era o casamento que ele se lembrava de ter tido com ela, com a Brenn. Piscou mais uma vez e viu o interior do bar entrar em foco na frente dele. E bem diante dos seus olhos, Angela e Hodgins, ainda inclinados muito próximos um do outro, quase se beijando.

Aquilo tinha sido uma lembrança? Ele e Brennan parados na frente de um altar como se fossem se casar? Mas se isso era uma lembrança, porque ninguém tinha contado para ele que eles já estiveram nessa situação? Não era cruel demais privá-lo dessa informação?

Ele piscou mais uma vez e, quando parou para olhar Angela e Hodgins novamente, eles estavam olhando para ele, acenando e sorrindo, chamando-o para juntar-se a eles. E nesse momento Booth decidiu que não contaria para eles sobre essa nova memória recuperada.

**x.x.x**

Brennan parou na frente de seu prédio e olhou para o seu acompanhante. Ele era bonito. O tipo de homem alto e forte, com ombros largos, maxilar grande e rosto simétrico. Parecia gentil, já que tinha pagado o jantar num dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade e feito coisas que a maioria dos homens já não fazia mais, como prestar atenção ao que ela dizia, deixá-la falar, ou mesmo abrir a porta de saída e do carro.

Ele parou na frente dela e sorriu. Ajeitou o colarinho da camisa e o terno e então puxou uma corrente que estava por baixo do pescoço. Duas TAGs militares. Brennan encarou-as, mesmo sem perceber. Seu coração acelerou, e ela não soube porque.

"Eu ganhei as TAGs quando fui para a Guerra do Kosovo." – ele disse, chamando a atenção dela para que o olhasse – "Você já esteve numa, guerra?"

"Eu já vi coisas tão ruins quanto, acredite."

"Eu amo esse país. Eu amo essa cidade. Eu realmente amo os Estados Unidos da América. E estar na guerra... ver o que eu vi foi a maior prova de amor que eu pude dar. Mas no final das contas, não é apenas uma pessoa que morre, Brenn. Nunca. Nunca. Você sabe, todos nós morremos um pouco, Brenn. A cada tiro, todos nós morremos um pouco."

Ela desviou o olhar imediatamente e deu um passo para trás. Ele franziu o cenho e ergueu a mão para tocar o braço dela, mas no instante em que sua pele tocou a dela, Brennan pareceu saltar para o lado e olhou-o assustada. Um olhar que dizia claramente _'Não me toque!'_.

"Desculpe, eu falei algo que não devia?"

Ele parecia preocupado, mas ela não ligou para isso. Seu coração estava descompassado demais, sua respiração estava difícil demais e sua mente pensava demais para que ela ligasse para a preocupação dele. Ou mesmo percebesse.

"Eu sinto muito, Phillipe..." – ela sussurrou – "Eu não posso fazer isso..."

Antes que ela se desse conta, antes que ele conseguisse impedir, ela correu. Para longe dele. Para longe de qualquer lugar. Sua mente gritava que ela não estava fazendo sentido naquele momento, e que entrar em pânico por causa de uma frase era idiotice. Sua parte racional dizia para ela voltar e se desculpar com seu acompanhante, e passar a noite com ele. Mas sua parte racional estava totalmente abafada pelo pânico irracional que sentia no momento.

Brennan não percebeu quando começou a chover levemente, mesmo que, em poucos minutos, sua roupa e cabelos já estivessem parcialmente molhados. E quando ela parou de correr, percebeu que não sabia por quanto tempo tinha corrido, nem para onde. E percebeu que estava sem ar e cansada e molhada e com uma expressão que ainda dizia para todos que ela estava em pânico.

Um segundo depois ela percebeu onde estava. E isso não melhorou em nada o seu estado. Na verdade, deixou-a ainda mais inquieta.

Estava na frente de um bar, com uma fachada bonita e elegante. Em cima, o letreiro bem grande dizia _'FOUNDING FATHERS'_.

**Fim do Quarto Capítulo**


	5. Dancing in Love

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o quarto  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 05**

**Dancing in Love  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**DANCING IN LOVE

* * *

**

"_-__Are you going to come back in for cake?_

_-__Bones, I just need some time, that's all._

_-__Do you need time and space?_

_-__Just some time."

* * *

_

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Se ela acreditasse em destino, ela pensaria que o dela era muito cruel e sádico por levá-la até ali. Justo ali, onde ela não queria estar naquela noite.

Alguma parte dela sentiu raiva de Sweets, já que era ele o responsável pela idéia idiota de irem todos ali aquela noite. Praticar algum de seus exercícios inúteis e sem sentido. Ela odiava psicologia mais do que nunca. Outra parte sentiu raiva de Booth, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha culpa, nem sequer era capaz de lembrar do que ela conseguia lembrar. Por ele. Por ela. Por eles.

Era injusto que ela sofresse sozinha, quando tudo que ele tinha - apesar de surreal -, era um cenário onde eles eram felizes. Juntos. Não era Booth e Bones, mas ainda assim, eram os dois. E ele podia se agarrar a isso. O que ela tinha? Mais uma vez uma vida onde as pessoas a deixavam. Abandonando-a ou... esquecendo-a.

Inspirou e expirou diversas vezes, esperando que sua respiração se normalizasse. Então, quando abriu os olhos, ainda de cabeça baixa, viu uma garrafa de água bem à sua frente. Olhou para quem a segurava, apenas para confirmar que era Booth quem estava ao seu lado.

Brennan apanhou a garrafa de água sem dizer nada e tomou vários goles. Booth também não perguntou o motivo de ela estar daquele jeito na frente do bar, muito embora ele quisesse muito saber. Talvez ela lhe contasse, certo?

Sem perceber, ela deu alguns passos, sendo acompanhada por Booth, que com um toque em seu braço, que ele não pôde conter, fez com que ela parasse e o olhasse profundamente.

"Você está bem?" – ele sussurrou, sem exigir qualquer resposta.

Ela deu mais alguns goles na garrafa, e alguns passos, e sentou-se no ponto de ônibus na frente do bar.

"Eu só preciso de um tempo, Booth." – ele sorriu para ela e encostou-se no suporte que segurava o banco.

"Tempo e espaço?"

Brennan parou com a garrafa a meio caminho da boca e olhou-o surpresa. Seu coração falhou uma batida, sua respiração se tornou difícil novamente, mas dessa vez, ela não se permitiu entrar em pânico.

"Apenas um tempo." – ela disse e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ele se sentasse ao lado dela.

Ele sentou-se e ficaram calados. O silêncio era cômodo, como sempre. E de certa forma os fazia pensar em como eles se entendiam quando estavam em silêncio. Fazia Brennan pensar que tudo poderia, de verdade, ficar bem. E fazia Booth pensar que, no final das contas, ele talvez não tivesse esquecido tudo sobre ela, que ele _nunca_ esqueceria tudo sobre ela.

A garrafa de água passou da mão dela para a dele, e vice-versa, algumas vezes antes de acabar. E ainda assim ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Então, pela última vez, ela respirou profundamente e olhou para ele.

"Você quer entrar?"

Booth olhou-a e encontrou o olhar dela com o dele. Aquele olhar profundo e longo que os dois compartilhavam sempre antes de Booth perder a memória, e que eles haviam compartilhado poucas vezes depois disso. O olhar que era apenas deles e que os lembrava, de uma forma intrínseca, quem eles eram e o que significavam um para o outro.

Ela levantou-se e o encarou, perguntando silenciosamente se ele a acompanharia. Ele sorriu de volta e num gesto sutil e calculado, Booth retirou a jaqueta que usava e passou-a pelos ombros dela, na tentativa de aquecê-la. E então andou ao lado dela. Por um instante nada neles se tocava. No segundo seguinte ele se aproximou apenas alguns centímetros, então seus dedos tocaram a mão dela. Era um gesto tão sutil e tão suave que poderia passar despercebido.

Mas não passou para ele nem para ela. Ambos sentiam aquele toque tão pequeno como se fosse algo maior, algo que tocasse a pele deles de verdade, e não apenas a insinuação disso.

E então, o tempo parou para os dois, e correu lentamente, como se estivesse passando em câmera lenta. Ela podia sentir aquele roçar em sua mão quase como se ele a estivesse segurando. Sentia quando ele dedilhava sua pele e os dedos dele corriam pela sua mão quase sem tocá-la. Cada toque era um arrepio novo que invadia seu corpo. Cada sensação era uma batida mais rápida e uma respiração mais profunda.

Booth virou o rosto para olhá-la. Viu-a fechar os olhos durante um segundo quando seus dedos roçaram a mão dela, viu a pele dela se arrepiar e o peito dela subir e descer num suspiro profundo. Ele sabia que ela não percebia nenhuma dessas reações, mas cada uma delas era gravada na mente de Booth. Ele viu quando os pêlos da nuca dela se arrepiaram, tão logo quando os dedos dele brincaram nas costas da mão dela. A vontade dele foi de inclinar a cabeça e deixar que seus lábios tocassem aquele ponto arrepiado, e quem sabe provocar algumas sensações ainda melhores nela. Algumas reações a mais que ele poderia gravar em sua mente. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir, da mesma forma que ela sorria. Algo genuíno, simples e sutil.

Ambos estavam tão ligados naquele momento, tão conectados um com o outro que mal perceberam quando alcançaram a mesa de Hodgins e Angela no bar. No entanto, como se para provocar uma reação ainda maior em Brennan, Booth se afastou dela, com um gesto que ela se lembraria por algum tempo.

Ao se afastar, Booth deixou que seu braço se estendesse, fazendo com que o toque se prolongasse e subisse pelo braço dela, ainda daquela forma suave, um roçar de pele que fez com que o corpo dela reagisse com um tremor. E mesmo quando ele já tinha se afastado e não havia mais toque, ela ainda podia senti-lo em sua pele e em sua mente.

Quando ela olhou para o lado, procurando por ele, viu-o inclinado sobre o balcão do bar, sendo atendido por um dos garçons. O sorriso era evidente no rosto de Booth e, por um segundo apenas, ela imaginou se aquele sorriso também estava em seu rosto.

"Você está bem, Brenn?" – Angela chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a olhar para ela.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando processar o tempo durante o qual ficara naquele momento com Booth. Quanto tempo tinha se passado? Pareciam horas.

"Está tudo bem, Angie."

Angela falou alguma coisa que Brennan tentou ouvir, apesar dos sons absurdos que preenchia todo o bar. E então, sem nenhum aviso, ela sentiu alguém atrás dela. Ela não precisava se virar para saber que era Booth. A presença dele era tão forte em todo o seu corpo que ela precisava se controlar para não tremer. Em sua mente essa reação era algo ridículo. Mas nesse momento sua mente não pensava nisso.

Ela apenas sentiu quando Booth se aproximou, e sentiu quando ele estendeu os dois braços, um de cada lado do corpo dela, fazendo com que ele tocasse a sua pele de verdade agora, e então a envolvesse enquanto deixava duas garrafas de cerveja sobre a mesa. E então, foi inevitável tremer quando ele inclinou a cabeça e levou seus lábios ao ouvido dela.

"Dança comigo?" – ele sussurrou, num tom tão baixo e grave e sexy que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes. E só então, quando sua mente se concentrou no som da voz dele, que ela percebeu a música suave que tocava dentro do bar – "Dança comigo, Temperance?" – ele repetiu, no mesmo instante em que a mão dele envolvia a dela, entrelaçando os dedos com os seus num gesto íntimo e intenso.

Ela deixou-se guiar. Não _'deixou-se'_ exatamente, mas viu-se envolvida num momento tão único que ela acabou cedendo ao poder que ele mostrava ter sobre ela. E ela não sabia, e isso a aterrorizava e encantava ao mesmo tempo. Da mesma forma que ela queria correr dali, ela simplesmente queria também ficar e encará-lo. E não conseguia fazer nenhuma coisa nem outra, porque aquele momento não dependia da vontade dela. Naquele momento era ele quem controlava o corpo dela. E o dele.

Quando ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, tudo o que ela pôde sentir foi que ela não tinha controle de nada. Desde quando ela não tinha controle de nada? Desde quando os atos daquele Booth fascinavam tanto a sua mente que tudo o que ela queria fazer era ficar mais tempo com ele? _Desde que este Booth faz as mesmas escolhas que o outro Booth_. E ainda assim, ela sabia que eram o mesmo Booth. Em algum lugar.

"Você sabe, Brenn," – ele apertou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e falou, com os lábios bem próximos ao seu pescoço, e a vibração da voz dele fez todo o seu corpo de arrepiar. Ele subiu os lábios até bem próximo da orelha dela – "dizem que a dança é a linguagem escondida da alma."

"Eu não sei..." – ela começou.

"Shh..." – ele pediu – "...não sabe o que isso significa." – e completou – "Neste momento significa que eu sei que eu não sei quem é você... mas eu te quero tanto... _tanto..._"

E então, neste momento, aconteceram três coisas que deixaram Brennan desconcertada. A primeira foi ouvir a música que tocava no bar, ao mesmo tempo em que Booth falava tão perto de seu ouvido.

_I know I don't know you...But I want you so bad..._

A segunda foi a mão de Booth em suas costas, que passara a fazer movimentos tão suaves e ritmados que seu corpo estava arrepiado e trêmulo. Os dedos dele passavam gentilmente em suas costas, subindo até a nuca e descendo pela lateral, para então repetir os gestos novamente.

A terceira coisa que ela notou, e provavelmente a que mais lhe tirava o controle, foi sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço, num beijo tão singelo e suave que a fez desabar. Sem perceber ela curvou seu pescoço, dando mais acesso aos lábios dele. Seu corpo reagiu quando suas pernas falharam e num ato reflexo Booth segurou-a ainda mais perto de seu corpo. Ela estava impotente.

E tudo isso aconteceu em apenas um segundo, que se passou em uma hora, na concepção dela. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, e todos os seus sentidos estivessem tão aguçados que ela não era capaz de perder um só detalhe, um só gesto.

De repente ela viu-se parada. Eles estavam parados, e ela perguntou-se quando eles tinham parado de se mover, ou se em algum momento eles tinham começado a dançar. Ela suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos, ainda sentindo a respiração de Booth em seu pescoço e em seu rosto. A mão dele estava agora em seu queixo, e seu dedo delineava alguns pontos de seu rosto.

Ela podia senti-lo perto de seu rosto. A respiração dele chocava contra a sua agora, e ela ainda não conseguia abrir os olhos.

"Eu quero te beijar..." – ele sussurrou. _I know I don't know you – _"Eu realmente quero te beijar, Brenn. De verdade." – _But I want you so bad – _"Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Não com você. É injusto."

Brennan abriu os olhos, encontrando os dele. Ela não se lembrava de alguma vez já ter visto os olhos dele daquela forma, tão escuros e brilhantes e intensos. Havia uma necessidade urgente no olhar dele, que ela pôde reconhecer, e ao mesmo tempo uma convicção por trás disso, um pesar que ela pôde descrever como... _princípios_. Booth era aquele tipo de homem, certo? Não importava qual Booth em questão. Ela sabia disso. E isso a deixou ainda mais impotente, porque ela entendia isso.

A última coisa que ela sentiu foi o braço de Booth afrouxar ao redor de seu corpo. Os dedos dele passaram uma última vez pela sua nuca e costas. Ele se afastou e sumiu entre algumas pessoas dentro do bar. Ela o seguiu até onde pôde vê-lo, e então encarou o ponto onde ele sumiu. Por vários minutos ela ficou assim. O que a fez voltar a si foi o barulho estrondoso do trovão do lado de fora do bar, anunciando uma tempestade.

Ela olhou de um lado para o outro. Booth não estava visível, nem Angela ou Hodgins ou Sweets. Então, tudo o que ela fez foi apanhar seu celular, discar alguns números e sair do bar, da mesma forma, no mesmo estado em que ela chegara ali. Desnorteada e confusa.

**x.x.x**

Brennan curvou-se na bancada, ainda segurando uma taça de vinho e olhando para a janela. A chuva caía impiedosamente do lado de fora, provavelmente numa das chuvas mais fortes que ela vira aquele ano. Uma rajada forte de vento atravessou a janela e, por um instante, ela quis estar usando algo mais do que apenas uma camisa masculina e um short de seda.

Entre o som abafado da chuva ela pôde distinguir outro som. Batidas na porta. Abriu-a, apenas para ver um Seeley Booth parado, molhado dos pés à cabeça. Ela não falou nada, apenas encostou-se no batente da porta e o encarou.

"Eu não sei porque eu estou aqui..." – ele falou, enquanto aproximava-se – "Eu só... eu não pude..." – ele parou bem próximo dela, encarando-a, e então se calou quando seu corpo se aproximou ainda mais do dela.

O corpo de Brennan curvou-se, fazendo com que suas costas se apoiassem no batente da porta à medida que Booth curvava-se contra ela. Em um segundo seus lábios se tocaram e ambos fecharam os olhos. Booth beijou-a e ela, primeiramente, apenas sentiu o beijo dele. Ela ergueu o braço, passando-o pelo pescoço de Booth, quando ele fez com que seu corpo ficasse ainda mais contra o dela, na tentativa de aprofundar o beijo que ainda estava no começo.

Ela apoiou as mãos na nuca dele, puxando-o mais contra si, aprofundando o beijo da forma que queria, curvando o corpo contra o dele, de acordo com os movimentos dele, fazendo-o curvar-se também enquanto passava as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, sentindo o tecido da sua camisa, a camisa que ele havia emprestado a ela, em seus dedos.

Booth colocou-a ainda mais contra o batente, erguendo o corpo dela suavemente, dessa forma fazendo o seu próprio corpo encaixar-se de uma forma mais íntima ao dela, mas não de uma forma sexual, e sim sensual.

As mãos dela passaram pelo cabelo dela e ela deixou que uma delas escorregasse pelo pescoço e pelo peito, sentindo a pele e as roupas molhadas dele. Era intenso e sensual e quase erótico aquele ato de simplesmente se beijarem. Ela entregou-se totalmente àquele gesto, da mesma forma que ela havia se entregado à dança. E num ímpeto ela passou novamente os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, trazendo-o mais para perto, fazendo-o curvar-se mais contra ela, de uma forma ainda mais ousada. E foi quando a mão dela desceu novamente ao peito dele e, num segundo ímpeto, ela o empurrou, fazendo-o se afastar. E em um segundo ela estava encostada na porta, com Seeley Booth do lado de fora.

Ela não soube o que acontecera, nem como. Ela sabia do beijo, sabia a sua intensidade e quase entendia tudo o que aquele ato quase erótico significava. Ela estava assustada apenas pela força que aquele momento tivera, e pelo poder que tinha tido sobre ela. Que Seeley Booth tinha sobre ela. Brennan suspirou fundo e respirou descompassadamente, tentando se acalmar.

"Você não vem pra cama, Brenn?" – ela olhou para o homem apenas de cueca que tinha acabado de aparecer na frente dela – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu... preciso de ar, Phillipe." – ela passou por ele, em direção ao quarto, onde apanhou uma calça e um casaco – "Não se preocupe, eu só preciso... dar uma volta. Estarei aqui em dez minutos, ok?" – ela passou por ele novamente, em direção à porta de saída e ele segurou a mão dela, puxando-a e fazendo-a bater contra o seu corpo.

"Fico feliz que tenha ligado novamente." – ele disse, antes de beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios. Ela apenas aceitou o beijo rápido e saiu do abraço dele assim que pôde.

"Eu volto logo." – saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

A verdade é que ela não sabia o que ela queria fazer, ou para onde ela iria. Tudo o que sabia era que precisava de ar. E talvez precisasse de chuva para botar a cabeça em ordem.

Olhou para as escadas. Ela podia ir para o telhado, afinal, era um lugar no prédio dela que poucos iam –ou conheciam- e que ela realmente adorava. Brennan subiu um lance de escadas o mais rápido que pôde, e assim que virou para subir o segundo lance, embateu contra algo muito pesado e duro. Sentiu sua cabeça rodar e sua visão escurecer. A última coisa que ouviu foi:

"Olá, querida _Dra. Brennan_." – e mais nada.

**Fim do Quinto Capítulo.**


	6. Smell

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o sexto  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 06**

**Smell  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**SMELL

* * *

**

"_So, you're saying, I will get used to it?"_

"_No, I'm saying you will never get used to it. We're primates, social creatures; it's coded into our DNA to protect our young even from each other."_

"_So, I'm always going to feel terrible?"_

"_What helps me is to pull back emotionally just… put your heart in a box. Kids make it harder, Zach."

* * *

_

"Que cheiro é esse?" – ela pensou e olhou para os lados, sem se lembrar de onde estava ou porque seu corpo inteiro doía.

Sentiu suas mãos amarradas para trás e sua visão não era suficiente para enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz. Sua cabeça doía absurdamente e ela sentiu algo seco na testa. Quando ela inspirou mais uma vez, pôde definir o cheiro característico de sangue. Muito sangue. E decomposição. Ela sentiu cheiro de gás.

"Cheiro de morte, Dra. Brennan. Você deveria saber disso, já que trabalha com isso todos os dias da sua vida."

A voz era cortante e fria. Em algum lugar em sua própria mente, algo lhe dizia que era conhecida, mas sua mente não pensava clara o bastante para lhe dar um nome. Brennan piscou uma e duas vezes, ainda querendo vomitar e desmaiar a cada vez que respirava. E então as luzes se acenderam e, por um instante, ela não sentiu cheiro nenhum, não respirou. Tudo que ela viu foi medo.

"_Ela está acordando?"_

Brennan piscou os olhos, sentindo sua cabeça doer no instante em que um pouco mais de luz a atingiu. Ela fechou os olhos imediatamente, e então sua cabeça rodou, como se perdesse o equilíbrio. Não sabia qual era pior.

Respirou fundo, sentindo algo estranho no seu nariz. Ergueu a mão para tirar, mas foi barrada por uma outra mão.

"_Não faça isso."_

A mão era leve, o que facilitou para que ela forçasse um pouco mais e arrancasse o pequeno tubo de respiração do nariz. No primeiro segundo ela sentiu alívio. No seguinte ela desejou não ter tirado.

Seus pulmões se encheram de ar, com um odor horrível que fez sua cabeça latejar de dor e rodar. '_Que cheiro é esse?'_, ela perguntou, e quando não recebeu resposta alguma, percebeu que tinha sido apenas um pensamento.

Tentou abrir novamente os olhos e viu tudo embaçado pelo primeiro minuto. Havia um homem e uma mulher no seu campo de visão.

"_Brenn, olhe para mim."_

Este era Booth. Ela não precisava vê-lo perfeitamente para reconhecer a voz dele, que no momento estava cheia de preocupação. E ela não sabia por que.

"Que cheiro é esse?"

Ela perguntou dessa vez, com a voz rouca e fraca, como se tivesse passado dias sem usá-la. Sua visão se adequou melhor ao ambiente, muito embora ela desejasse que desligassem as luzes para sua cabeça parar de doer um pouco.

"Você está bem, querida?" – pela roupa, era uma enfermeira.

Brennan olhou de Booth para a enfermeira, ainda bastante confusa sobre tudo aquilo. Ela queria perguntar onde estava, porque estava e há quanto tempo. Mas a cada vez que ela respirava e sentia o odor fétido penetrar seus pulmões e nauseá-la, a única coisa que ela queria saber era que maldito cheiro era aquele.

Levou a mão até o nariz, impaciente, tentando abafar o cheiro, e sentiu o endovenoso. Sua primeira reação foi levar a outra mão e arrancar o escalpe, rasgando um pedaço da pele e fazendo sangrar.

A enfermeira imediatamente impediu que Brennan levasse a mão sangrando até o nariz. Brennan levou a outra mão, tampando-o e fechando os olhos, agora mais enjoada do que nunca.

"Que cheiro é esse?" – ela repetiu, mais alto dessa vez.

Booth aproximou-se, enquanto a enfermeira preparava o curativo da mão de Brennan. Inclinou-se sobre ela, até seu rosto ficar bem perto do dela. Tirou a mão da frente do nariz de Brennan. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, como se tentasse suprimir algo que a incomodava bastante.

"Olhe para mim, Brenn." – ele sussurrou, suavemente, e ela abriu lentamente os olhos, focando o olhar de Booth.

Quase no mesmo segundo, no mesmo instante em que respirou profundamente, ela voltou a fechar os olhos. O cheiro era forte, cheiro de sujeira, lixo, corpos decompostos e tantas coisas mais que ela nem sabia nomear.

"Olhe. Para. Mim. Brenn." – ele falou novamente, dessa vez não com tom tão suave, mas ainda preocupado – "Não há cheiro nenhum."

Ele falava com tanta sinceridade que ela quase seria capaz de acreditar, se ela própria não estivesse sentindo aquele cheiro tão forte e estivesse ficando cada vez mais nauseada com ele.

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu?" – ele passou a mão no cabelo dela e deu um beijo em sua testa, depois voltou a fixar os olhos nos de Brennan.

Ela pensou por um instante. Sua mente já dava sinais de que estava voltando a funcionar corretamente e as coisas já estavam ficando menos confusas. Ela pôde perceber que estava num hospital, isso era bastante óbvio agora. Ela ainda não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali e também não entendia porque sentia um cheiro tão ruim quando nem Booth nem a enfermeira davam sinais de estarem sentindo alguma coisa.

Pensando um pouco mais, ela lembrou-se de onde sentia o cheiro tão ruim. E a lembrança a fez fechar os olhos novamente e virar o rosto, como se se escondesse do olhar tão penetrante de Booth.

"Vocês pegaram ele?" – ela perguntou, com a voz meio trêmula.

Booth não precisou responder para que Brennan soubesse que a resposta era negativa. Afinal, _ele quem?_ Ela podia ver na expressão desapontada do rosto dele que nem o FBI nem o Jeffersonian tinham conseguido pista alguma sobre os crimes seriais.

"Quantas dessa vez, Booth?" – ele olhou para ela com um misto de tristeza e hesitação – "Quantas mulheres tiveram que morrer dessa vez? Diga, Booth." – ele permaneceu calado – "DIGA!" – ela gritou e desviou o olhar, mais uma vez fechando os olhos.

"Seis. E eram crianças dessa vez. Meninas."

"Patrick Goyle." – ela disse.

"Quem?"

"É quem vocês estão procurando." – ela apertou ainda mais os olhos, tentando tirar o sorriso indecente e imoral de Patrick Goyle da sua mente.

Ela ouviu gritos enquanto esteve com os olhos fechados, e o cheiro ficara ainda mais nauseante nos últimos minutos. Havia olhares temerosos, amedrontados. O olhar dela e os deles. _Maldito cheiro._ _Maldito._

"Você está bem, Brenn?" – ela ouviu a voz dele num sussurro, vários minutos depois.

"Não." – foi a única resposta dela. E a última coisa que eles disseram em muitas horas.

Booth sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e apoiou a cabeça no colchão. Brennan viu-o adormecer e virou para o outro lado, sem conseguir fazer o mesmo. O maldito cheiro ainda fazia sua cabeça doer, e cada vez que fechava os olhos, podia ouvir gritos e ver os rostos de diversas crianças amedrontadas. _Eu não pude fazer nada._

No meio da noite ela retirou o escalpe que furava sua mão e abandonou o soro. Levantou-se para lavar o sangue em sua pele, e o rosto, e quem sabe livrar-se um pouco do cheiro horrível que a seguia para todos os lados.

Quando a manhã chegou, Booth invadiu o banheiro à procura dela. Encontrou-a sentada numa cadeira, olhando atentamente para lugar nenhum.

"Eu preciso trabalhar." – ela disse, sem virar para olhar para ele.

"Você não dormiu?"

"Não consegui." – ela fitou-o e tentou mostrar um sorriso, que não pareceu real ou sincero nem para ele, nem para ela.

"Você não vai poder trabalhar se não dormir."

Ela levantou-se e passou por ele, em direção ao quarto, sem dizer qualquer palavra em resposta. Aquilo era apenas sinal que ela o ignorava, ou não se importava com o que ele dizia. Brennan suspirou cansada e entediada. Olhou para um lado e outro, avistando uma sacola de roupas dela em cima do sofá. Apanhou e passou por Booth novamente, em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta assim que entrou.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Indo embora." – ela abriu a porta e agora, totalmente vestida com suas próprias roupas, passou pela terceira vez por Booth e foi até a porta de saída – "Eu não preciso ficar aqui."

"Brenn." – ele falou sério e segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de andar mais um passo – "Você não pode ir embora sem que o médico te libere."

"Eu vou sozinha de táxi..." – ela falou, num tom baixo e tão sério quanto Booth nunca ouvira – "...ou você pode me levar. Qual dos dois vai ser?" – ela puxou o braço que ele segurava e voltou a andar para fora do quarto. Booth a seguiu.

"Você é terrível."

"Eu não sei o que isso significa."

"Significa que eu estou te levando para casa."

O caminho até a casa de Brennan foi anormalmente silencioso. Booth não falou nada, apenas por notar a expressão _não-fale-comigo_ dela, enquanto ela olhava atentamente através do vidro da janela.

Ele estacionou o carro e, antes que ele pudesse desligar totalmente o automóvel e sair, dar a volta e abrir a porta para ela, como normalmente fazia, Brennan já tinha saído, deixando a porta aberta, e dirigindo-se ao prédio.

Quando ele a alcançou, ela já tinha entrado no apartamento e deixado a porta aberta e a bolsa jogada no chão. Ele fechou a porta e entrou, tentando encontrá-la enquanto a chamava –e não obtia resposta nenhuma.

Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e viu a porta do banheiro entreaberta. Ele bateu levemente duas vezes, fazendo a porta abrir-se um pouco mais. Ele deu um passo para a frente, entrando no banheiro, e parou quando viu Brennan debaixo do chuveiro, imóvel e ainda com roupas. Ela não chorava, nem emitia qualquer som ou fazia qualquer movimento. E talvez isso fosse o mais assustador.

"Brenn..."

"Vai embora." – ela falou, com a voz fria.

"Eu não..."

"Você nem mesmo sabe quem eu sou..." – ela olhou para ele, e Booth tremeu diante da falta total de brilho no olhar dela. A sombra presente era sinistra e assustadora, e fez seu coração perder uma batida – "Vai embora." – a voz dela, dessa vez, não soou tão fria, mas era igualmente assustadora – "_Por favor._"

Ele não tinha um contra-argumento. Booth não tinha nada que pudesse fazê-lo ficar, ou convencê-la a deixá-lo ficar ali, com ela. Ele nem mesmo se lembrava dela como deveria se lembrar, para início de conversa. Deu um passo para trás, saindo do banheiro e encostando a porta. Antes de sair ele preparou um café e algumas torradas, e deixou arrumado em cima da mesa. E antes de fechar a porta do apartamento ele pôde ouvir que o chuveiro ainda estava ligado.

**x.x.x**

Ela piscou. Uma e duas vezes, observando as pás do ventilador se movimentarem lentamente, ao ritmo da brisa que entrava pela janela. Movimentos repetitivos, cansativos. Uma pá passava. Ela piscava e via o teto. A outra pá passava e ela piscava novamente, só para ver o teto escuro e a pá atravessar seu campo de visão de novo. Piscou, dessa vez mais longamente. Abriu os olhos. O teto estava escuro. Seus pulsos doíam. Seus olhos se fecharam e se abriram. O maldito cheiro ainda a seguia. Sempre. Duas pás passaram. Ela piscou. O cheiro era ainda mais forte. Sua cabeça doía. Seus pulsos estavam presos, doloridos, e ela não conseguia se mexer.

A luz se acendeu e seus olhos perderam a visão por alguns segundos, até que se ajustassem. Ela se sentia fraca, tonta, nauseada. O cheiro era ainda mais insuportável. À sua frente ela viu uma menina, de 5 anos no máximo, a julgar pela estatura. Uma lágrima escorreu solitária pelo rosto de Brennan e ela tentou gritar, mas quando inspirou para conseguir fazer isso, apenas ficou mais nauseada com o odor.

O olhar da garotinha estava amedrontado e ela estava coberta de sangue e olhando para um ponto fixo no canto da sala. Brennan seguiu o olhar dela e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando viu um corpo, tão pequeno quanto o da garotinha, caído no chão.

Mais uma vez tentou gritar, e quando conseguiu e ninguém olhou para ela, Brennan percebeu que estava sozinha numa sala e que a cena que se passava à sua frente estava atrás de um espelho falso, daqueles de sala de interrogatório. Ninguém a ouviria. Ninguém a veria. E o injusto era que ela estava vendo tudo, e não podia fazer absolutamente nada.

A garotinha morreu, bem à sua frente. E depois dela, mais quatro crianças caíram diante de seus olhos. Ela podia ouvir seus gritos, choros, pedidos desesperados. Elas imploraram. E Brennan não pôde fazer nada além de chorar e gritar apenas para si mesma.

"_Ponha seu coração numa caixa, Brennan!" _– sua mente gritou quando ela viu a segunda criança cair.

Mas não adiantaria sua mente gritar. Ela poderia tentar fazer isso, mas ser racional e objetiva naquele momento, quando tudo o que ela sentia era impotência, não adiantava em nada. Era impossível e, o que piorou ainda mais a sua situação, foi que ela sabia que nada nem ninguém a ajudaria naquele momento. Ela estava sozinha. As crianças estavam sozinhas. E não havia nada a ser feito, a não ser desistir.

Em determinado momento toda a sua angústia desapareceu quando sentiu algo bater com força em sua cabeça. Tudo voltou a ficar escuro. E então não havia mais cheiro, nem crianças mortas, nem nada.

Novamente o cheiro a acordou. Depois de minutos. Talvez horas.

"Que cheiro é esse?"

"Cheiro de morte, querida Dra. Brennan. Você deveria saber disso, já que trabalha com isso todos os dias da sua vida."

A voz soou bem ao lado de seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer e piscar. Suas mãos fraquejaram e soltaram o que ela estava segurando, que caiu no chão com um baque alto e se quebrou. Ela piscou, longamente, e quando abriu os olhos, viu a sua sala entrar em foco. No chão, sua caneca preferida estava estilhaçada e havia café espalhado pelo piso.

O cheiro subiu. Não era de café. _Maldito cheiro._

**Fim do Sexto Capítulo**

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: yeah, demorei. Mas não vou desistir da fic. xD Elis, valeu pelo comentário e por continuar lendo. Espero que continue gostando. xDD**


	7. Caffeine

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o sétimo  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 07**

**Caffeine****  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**CAFFEINE

* * *

**

_"__They give you a garbage bag to carry all of your stuff like they're telling you everything you own is garbage and then you have to go to a new school in clothes that smell like garbage bags. All the regular kids know you're a foster kid. They bounce you from place to place and it's never home."

* * *

_

Seus olhos ardiam por conta da falta de sono durante a noite. _Insônia._ Mas isso era pouco para ela desistir do que estava fazendo. Afinal de contas, ficar ali, no limbo, mostrava-se até eficaz em fazê-la não pensar.

Os ossos, quando limpos, costumavam não ter cheiro. O limbo não tinha cheiro. Não costumava ter. Mas aquele maldito cheiro que a seguia, e a impedia de esquecer o que havia visto, estava lá no meio do limbo dessa vez. No meio dos ossos. Impregnado nela. Impregnado no café que ela tomava. Aquele era o que? O quinto copo de expresso que ela tomava desde as cinco da manhã? E ainda não eram nem sete. Talvez fosse o sexto.

Ela olhou para as mesas de ferro à sua frente. Todas estavam cheias de ossos espalhados e, numa delas, uma pilha de caixas empilhadas. Há muito tempo ela não trabalhava no limbo, e mesmo quando trabalhava, ela não se lembrava de ter feito tantas verificações de restos mortais e dado tantos nomes a soldados e pessoas mortas há tantos anos. De certo forma isso a deixava menos transtornada, saber que ainda podia fazer seu trabalho era importante.

O celular tocou em seu bolso. Ela olhou. Era a primeira chamada de Booth pela manhã, quando ele oferecia carona para ela até o Jeffersonian.

"Eu vou chegar mais tarde hoje, Booth. Preciso passar em um lugar antes." – ela falou, sem esforço algum em mentir, e percebeu que quando ela realmente queria, ela podia mentir divinamente bem.

Ele não insistiu no assunto e ela desligou o telefone. Continuou inclinada sobre a mesa, fazendo a identificação do que seria o sétimo soldado de guerra apenas naquele começo de manhã. Cerca de duas horas depois Booth apareceu nas escadas que davam no Limbo. Ele trazia dois copos de café na mão, e ela imediatamente jogou fora os copos acumulados sobre a mesa de análises.

"Obrigada." – foi o que ela disse, aceitando o copo com um sorriso quase forçado.

Booth observou-a enquanto tomava o café e examinava os ossos. Ela parecia elétrica demais aquela manhã.

"Não me olhe assim, Booth." – ele sorriu e aproximou-se, até seus lábios estarem bem próximos ao ouvido dela.

"Eu não vou forçar, Brenn."

Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo e percebeu que seus lábios estavam apenas a milímetros dos dele, e Booth ainda a olhava fixamente. Brennan poderia inclinar-se e beijá-lo. Ela podia deixar-se perder um pouquinho só, e quem sabe o cheiro fosse embora. Quem sabe as lembranças também iriam. Ela poderia esperar que ele se inclinasse e a beijasse. Mas ela optou pelo mais fácil, pelo mais lógico, pelo mais cômodo. E apenas virou a cabeça e se afastou.

"Eu..."

"...precisa trabalhar e identificar soldados. Entendi." – ele acenou e subiu as escadas sem falar mais nada.

Intimamente ela sabia que ele estava preocupado e que queria que ela conversasse com ele e falasse coisas. E, da mesma forma, ela também queria conversar e falar coisas para ele. Apenas não agora. Não nesse momento. Ela piscou, voltando a olhar para os ossos à sua frente.

_Edward Johnson._

_23 anos._

_2ª Guerra Mundial._

E com este já eram oito soldados. Ela amassou o copo de café vazio nas mãos e jogou fora. E era o sétimo copo de café.

**x.x.x**

"Você realmente não lembrou de nada, Booth?" – Angela perguntou para um Booth visivelmente distraído em sua sala – "Booth?"

"Uhm... oi Angela. Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção. O que você perguntou mesmo?"

"Se você não tinha lembrado de nada."

"Especificamente, não. Mas alguns momentos são como... como se eu já tivesse vivido antes, mas não na realidade alternativa que eu criei, de outra forma, como um..."

"Deja vu."

"É como chamam isso, não é?"

"Quando você sente que já passou por aquela situação, sim. Não é muito comum um verdadeiro deja vu, mas eles existem de formas mais brandas."

"Você sabe quem é Patrick Goyle, Angela?" – Angela pareceu pensar por um minuto, antes de olhar assustada para Booth.

"Como você sabe esse nome, Booth?"

Booth pareceu ponderar um pouco. Desde que Brennan tinha lhe dito quem era o assassino que estavam procurando, ele falara para Harry Hanson e procurara pelo homem no banco de dados do FBI. A busca retornara com poucos resultados, nenhum relevante para o caso.

Patrick Goyle tinha 33 anos, solteiro, sem filhos, sem ficha criminal e mesmo sem qualquer antecedente que o tornasse ao menos suspeito dos crimes. Para qualquer efeito, e para os olhos do FBI, Patrick Goyle era um cidadão normal e honesto dos EUA.

O instinto de Booth dizia que Patrick Goyle merecia uma investigação mais profunda e apurada, e que talvez ele não fosse quem dizia ser. O Agente Hanson, que estava no comando da operação, dizia que ele não merecia qualquer preocupação e que eles deviam se focar em algo que realmente significasse alguma coisa para a investigação.

"Brenn passou três dias no hospital, Angela. Durante a noite ela repetia esse nome. Depois que ela acordou, apenas me falou que quem o FBI procurava para culpar dos assassinatos seriais e do seqüestro dela era Patrick Goyle." – Booth suspirou e olhou para o lado de fora da sala, na esperança de ver Brennan trabalhando na plataforma, mas ela continuava no limbo – "O FBI diz que o cara não é importante e está perfeitamente dentro da lei. _Ele não é perigoso_, eles disseram. E eu acho isso besteira. Meu instinto diz que eles estão errados, mas não há nenhuma conexão, nada que o torne perigoso. E a Brenn não fala comigo. Ela... eu não sei o que aconteceu com ela durante os três dias que ela esteve sabe-se lá Deus onde, vendo e passando por sabe-se lá o que. Ela não conversa comigo, Angela. E eu não a culpo. No final das contas ela está certa, eu não sei quem ela é." – ele terminou com um profundo suspiro.

Angela largou a prancheta que tinha na mão e andou até ele. Ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, observando as reações dele, antes de começar a falar o que ela tinha que falar. Não era fácil para ela falar, e certamente não seria fácil para ele ouvir. E para ser bem sincera, ela nem sabia se tinha o direito de falar aquilo para ele, porque a história não era dela, era de Brennan, e quem deveria contar para ele, era ela.

"Eu acho que você está errado, e ela também está errada." – Booth olhou-a curioso e expectante – "Você conhece a Brenn, Booth, melhor do que qualquer pessoa em todo esse mundo. Você só precisa se esforçar um pouquinho mais para se lembrar disso." – ele sorriu ligeiramente – "Quanto a Patrick Goyle, é uma história antiga que Brennan vem tentando esquecer há muito tempo. Mas você deve saber como essas coisas acontecem, o passado te persegue, não importa para onde você vá, a parte do seu passado que te marcou e te deu cicatrizes e medos sempre vai te perseguir."

"Ange..." – ela ergueu a mão, impedindo-o de continuar falando.

"Patrick Goyle é o irmão adotivo da Brenn, Booth." – ele franziu o cenho – "O primeiro casal que adotou a Brenn, na época em que, bom, você sabe, quer dizer, você deve ter lido novamente os papéis dela."

"Eu sei, Angela, apenas... prossiga."

"Eles tinham esse filho, Patrick, da idade da Brenn. E eles não eram o melhor casal de pais adotivos do mundo. E como qualquer casal com um filho biológico e um adotivo, a tendência é sempre privilegiar o filho biológico. Não era diferente com a Brenn e o Patrick. Mas as diferenças iam mais além disso, porque eles humilhavam a Brenn para mostrar que estavam fazendo um favor para ela por darem casa e comida, entende? A mãe era mais submissa, o pai era autoritário e certa vez tentou abusar da Brenn de outra maneira." – Angela viu Booth fechar o punho e colocou a mão sobre a mão dele, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo – "Até onde eu sei, o pai não fez nada, mas Patrick sim. Eu não sei de que maneira, isso você vai ter que perguntar para ela." – Booth ameaçou se levantar – "Booth, não vai adiantar você sair daqui desse jeito e explodir. Eu posso terminar? Tudo isso começou depois da Brenn quebrar um prato enquanto lavava a louça." – Booth piscou algumas vezes.

"Eles a prenderam no porta-malas de um carro por dois dias." – ele sussurrou, quase sem perceber.

"Viu como você sabe quem ela é? Isso é um detalhe da vida dela que ela deve ter te contado. O fato é que a Brenn não suportou a situação por muito tempo e denunciou a família para a polícia. O pai assumiu a culpa toda, para não deixar o filho ir para a cadeia, e Patrick falou para a Brenn, antes de ela voltar para o sistema, que se vingaria por ela ter mandado o pai dele para a cadeia. Você percebe como esse coisa todo afeta ela, Booth? Como tudo isso explica o fato de ela estar do jeito que está agora? E ela não está assim por causa dela, ela está assim por causa das outras, das mulheres e crianças que foram envolvidas nesse pesadelo. E ela se sente culpada por conta disso, e ela não sabe lidar com todo esse fardo. E é por isso que você precisa forçar a barra com ela algumas vezes, porque as vezes ela não entende o que precisa fazer, ou não entende a situação em si. Em algumas situações, Booth, a Brenn é só uma criança, e você precisa apanhá-la pelo braço e fazê-la sentar na sua frente para que você explique o mundo para ela."

Quando Angela parou de falar e Booth se deu conta, havia uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dele, e várias pelo rosto dela. É claro que não seria fácil. Nada era fácil. Booth sabia disso e Angela também. E saber desse fato da vida de Brennan só tornava tudo ainda mais difícil.

"Eles dão um saco de lixo para botarem as coisas dentro, como se dissessem que tudo o que eles têm é lixo." – Booth começou, sussurrando mais para si mesmo do que para Angela ouvir – "Vão para uma nova escola e todo mundo sabe que eles são adotivos. O sistema joga as crianças de casa em casa sem se preocupar, e a casa nunca é um lar." – ele suspirou profundamente, como se entendesse algo ainda mais profundo do que o que Angela acabara de compartilhar com ele, e então olhou para ela, que o olhava atenciosamente.

"Neste momento, Booth, você não é o Booth que ama a Brennan e quer conquistá-la e fazê-la ver que você é o homem da vida dela e que vocês podem transformar a sua realidade alternativa na vida de vocês. Neste momento você precisa ser o adulto que vai confrontá-la e explicar as coisas do mundo para ela. Você entende isso?"

Ele entendia.

**x.x.x**

Do alto da escada ele podia vê-la curvada sobre uma mesa de metal, encarando um monte de ossos com tanta atenção e admiração que ele se lembrava dela olhando daquela forma para ele. Em sua realidade alternativa. E apenas o pensamento o fazia tremer.

"Seja o adulto, Booth." – ele repetiu para si mesmo.

Antes de descer até ela, ele reparou em como ela estava inquieta. Em como a mão dela tremia e ela andava de um lado para o outro com um osso na mão, e voltava logo em seguida para pegar um osso diferente, e como constantemente ela apanhava o copo de café da mesa e tomava um gole.

Sem fazer muito barulho ele desceu até ela e, antes de falar com ela, foi até a mesa onde estava o copo de café, apanhou-o e tomou-o de uma vez só, descartando o copo no lixo logo em seguida. Ela parou o que estava fazendo e olhou-o com um brilho estranho no olhar. Ela estava eufórica e cheia de cafeína no corpo.

"Este era o meu café." – ela disse

Ele não falou nada, apenas andou e parou bem na frente dela, com os corpos separados apenas por poucos milímetros. Ele olhou-a atentamente.

"Você deve ter tomado o que? Seis copos de café hoje?" – ela abriu a boca – "Não responda. Você está tremendo, Brenn. Você está hiperativa, suas pupilas estão enormes. Você está desatenta, e mal consegue permanecer no mesmo lugar, olhando para o mesmo osso, por muito tempo. E eu quase posso ouvir seu coração acelerado daqui."

"Eu também não consigo parar de sentir um maldito cheiro que me persegue aonde eu vá, Booth. Então, me desculpe se eu estou tentando me focar em outra coisa que não..."

"Que não nos últimos dias?" – ele interrompeu-a – "Os dias em que você estava presa com um assassino e que você se recusa a falar sobre? E você tenta abafar isso com hora extra de trabalho e um monte de café? Você ao menos se lembrou de comer hoje, Brenn?" – agora que ele tinha falado dessa forma, ela tinha esquecido de comer – "Você está tentando se matar, é isso? Porque se for, é vergonhoso da sua parte."

"Eu quero esquecer, ok? Eu quero seguir com a minha vida, fazer o meu trabalho. Eu já disse quem é o assassino. Vão lá, peguem-no. Prendam-no. É o trabalho de vocês, não o meu."

"Você está desistindo?"

"É como você quer chamar?"

"É o que parece."

"Que seja, então."

Ela jogou o osso que segurava em cima da mesa de metal, fazendo um barulho agudo e alto, e então foi para uma mesa mais longe de Booth. Ele apressou-se em alcançá-la e, quando conseguiu, apanhou-a pelo braço e começou a puxá-la para fora do Limbo. Quando percebeu a intenção dele, ela puxou na direção contrária, tentando soltar-se da mão dele.

"O que diabos você está fazendo, Booth?" – ela puxou para um lado e ele puxou para o outro, com certa força, conseguindo que ela desse alguns passos na direção que ele queria que ela fosse – "Me solta."

"Não." – ele puxou novamente e quando ela puxou de volta, ele virou-se e bateu contra ela, no mesmo instante envolvendo-a com os braços.

Booth segurou-a com força em seus braços, enquanto ela ainda tentava se soltar. Por alguns segundos ela tentou se livrar dele, e ele apertou-a ainda mais em seus braços, e aos poucos foi desistindo, até ficar imóvel no abraço dele.

"Me solta, Booth." – ela pediu mais uma vez, sem se mexer.

"Não." – ele falou convicto e apertou-a mais contra si – "Você está tremendo, Brenn. E você não vai conseguir parar de tremer até se acalmar e se livrar de toda essa cafeína. Isso não vai te ajudar. Desistir não vai te ajudar."

Ela não falou nada, apenas permaneceu imóvel nos braços dele e suspirou profundamente. E foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que, pela primeira vez desde que saíra do hospital, que não sentia aquele maldito cheiro. O que ela sentia era o cheiro de... ela respirou profundamente de novo. Cheiro de Seeley Booth. Com um movimento calmo e lento, ela deixou que sua cabeça caísse no ombro de Booth e seu nariz se afundasse no pescoço dele.

Booth sentiu a respiração pesada de Brennan em seu pescoço e todo o seu corpo reagiu a isso. A reação mais evidente, e provavelmente a que buscava ainda manter um certo controle sobre o seu próprio corpo, foi o aperto dos braços dele em volta do corpo dela.

"O que você está fazendo, Booth?" – ela perguntou, numa voz quieta, embora meio trêmula.

"Tentando te explicar o mundo."

"Ok."

Eles ficaram naquela posição por alguns minutos. Em silêncio e quietos, enquanto Brennan ainda respirava profundamente próximo ao pescoço de Booth e ele passara a deixar seus dedos passearem gentilmente nas costas e do cabelo dela. Quando ele tentou desapertá-la do abraço e se mover, ela segurou-o pela lapela, mantendo-o no lugar.

"Nós podemos ficar assim um pouco?" – ela pediu e ele deixou que seus lábios dessem um beijo no alto da cabeça dela antes de responder.

"O quanto você quiser, meu bem."

**Fim do Sétimo Capítulo**


	8. Overdose

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o oitavo  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas."__

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 08**

**Overdose****  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**OVERDOSE

* * *

**

"_-__I work at the Jeffersonian Institution. I'm a Forensic Anthropologist. I specialize in identif... in identifying... in identifying people when nobody knows who they are. My father was a science teacher. My mother was a bookkeeper.__My brother... I have a brother. __I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan.__  
__-I know who you are. Hey. I know.__It's okay. Shh. It's gonna be alright."

* * *

_

Brennan não entendia o conceito de _"fazer o tempo parar em um momento_", porque para ela aquela expressão não fazia sentido nenhum e era cientificamente impossível. No entanto, ali nos braços de Booth com o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, inspirando e expirando o cheiro dele –e nada mais– era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Em vários dias desde que ela acordara no hospital sentindo um cheiro horrível, aquele era o primeiro momento em que ela podia pensar claramente, e com espanto ela se deu conta de que tinha resolvido não pensar em nada enquanto sentia o cheiro de Booth acalmando seus ânimos.

"Você tem um cheiro bom." – ela sussurrou, sem se dar conta que seus dedos prendiam ainda mais o tecido do terno dele, impedindo-o de sequer pensar em se mover.

Booth, por outro lado, sabia perfeitamente o significado de parar o tempo. E ele inclusive sabia como parar o tempo. Ela diria que isso era impossível, mas ele sabia porque cada vez que ele estava com ela, cada vez que ele estava _assim_ com ela, o tempo parava. Num abraço, num toque de mãos, num olhar, num beijo. O tempo simplesmente parava.

E ali, com ela em seus braços, o tempo não existia, e ele tinha certeza que poderia ficar ali para sempre. Ela estava mais calma, já não tremia tanto, e os tremores eventuais, ele sabia que eram conseqüência da cafeína exagerada que ela ingerira pela manhã.

"Vem." – ele sussurrou baixinho, forçando-a a quebrar o abraço.

E então o tempo voltou a correr, ela voltou a sentir o maldito cheiro quando se afastou de Booth e ele voltou a olhá-la com preocupação. E Brennan, apesar de querer gritar para que eles continuassem naquela posição de segundos atrás, ficou calada e apenas aceitou a mão que Booth lhe oferecia e seguiu-o para onde quer que ele quisesse levá-la.

Segundos depois eles estavam no escritório dela. Booth deitou-se no sofá e fez com que ela se deitasse com ele. Olharam-se por alguns minutos eternos e, suficientemente próximo dele, ela já não sentia mais qualquer outro cheiro que não o dele.

"Há quantos dias você não dorme, Brenn?" – ele perguntou.

Ela ficou calada, olhando-o intensamente. O tempo parou novamente e a voz dele era apenas um ruído bem longe. Desta vez ela optou por pensar em algo. Pensar em quantas vezes tinha estado dessa forma com ele. Era uma forma que gritava intimidade e a assustava. Ela nunca tinha estado assim com ele.

Olhares intocáveis, isso sim. Isso ela já tinha feito infinitas vezes com ele. Mas ali, naquele momento, os olhares pareciam poucos. E mesmo os beijos que eles tinham trocado pareciam quase casuais diante daquele momento com os dois no sofá. Eram intimidades do momento. Enquanto um beijo –contra o guarda-roupas dela ou na porta do apartamento– gritavam tensão, excitação e desejo, o corpo dela contra o de Booth e o olhar dele tão intenso sobre ela, gritava honestidade e intimidade absurdas.

Ela podia sentir cada milímetro do corpo de Booth tocando o seu. As pernas entrelaçadas e unidas, o peito dele contra o dela, o braço dele em volta de sua cintura, os narizes se tocando, os olhares travados. Ele tinha um cheiro realmente bom. E por alguns vários minutos, tudo o que ela pôde pensar era em como ela podia se viciar facilmente naquele cheiro. E em como aquele momento a assustava.

"Há quantos dias, Brenn?" – ele repetiu. Ela não sabia. Muitos.

"Eu não consigo dormir, Booth. Nunca."

"Por quê?"

"Você sabe por que."

Brennan e Booth já tinham estado juntos na mesma cama. Mas nunca como estavam naquele sofá. Eles inclusive já tinham tido aquela conversa. E Booth sabia exatamente porque ela não conseguia dormir. Ele sabia que ele próprio era um dos motivos. E sabia que Patrick Goyle era o outro motivo.

"Angela me contou sobre Patrick." – ela se moveu inquieta e visivelmente incomodada, tentando levantar do sofá, mas Booth prontamente a impediu, apenas apertando-a contra a cintura e fazendo-a ficar ainda mais colada ao seu corpo – "Não fique com raiva dela. E não fuja de mim, ok?"

Ela fechou os olhos, quebrando o olhar dele, que naquele momento tornou-se insustentável tamanha intensidade que ele demonstrava. Tentou suprimir suas próprias emoções e apenas deixou que seu rosto se afundasse novamente na curva do pescoço dele. O cheiro a acalmava. Cheiro de Booth.

"Eu te conheço, Brenn." – ele sussurrou – "Eu sei que bem aqui eu te conheço." – ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a até que tocasse o seu peito. Por um instante, ela esboçou um sorriso e olhou brevemente para ele.

"O coração não guarda memórias, Booth. Tudo o que há no coração é sangue. O cérebro, no entanto, guarda todas as memórias possíveis." – ela retirou a mão que estava no peito dele e levou-a até um ponto um pouco atrás e acima da orelha dele – "Então em algum lugar bem aqui, no lobo temporal medial do seu cérebro, você deve me conhecer."

E então, lá estavam eles novamente. Presos em um olhar íntimo e único. O silêncio caiu entre eles durante vários segundos e tornou-se sério novamente. Tornou-se honesto e intenso. Tornou-se deles.

"Não houve sexo." – ela começou – "Ele não conseguia. O pai era velho demais para conseguir e Patrick tinha essa disfunção. Mas eles gostavam de observar e de tocar. Mas... mas machucava da mesma forma, porque era uma violação e... eles apenas olhavam e tocavam. O pai dele só fez isso uma vez. Mas Patrick... ele... e então eu não agüentei mais, porque você sabe... eu sei como pode ser um olhar, Booth." – Booth piscou e desviou o olhar do dela, por um minuto sentindo-se um canalha por olhá-la daquela forma tão intensa – "Não... olhe pra mim, Booth. Por favor." – ela levou a mão até o queixo dele e ergueu o rosto dele até que a estivesse encarando novamente – "Não pense, por um minuto sequer, que seu olhar é como o dele. Porque não é. Muito pelo contrário. A forma como você me olha, Booth, foi o que me fez querer que alguém olhasse pra mim novamente. Não é nada como o dele."

"Ele não podia ter feito isso com você, Brenn. Ele não tinha o direito de..."

"De me tocar? De me olhar enquanto eu estava no banho ou me olhar enquanto ele fazia eu me tocar?" – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto dela, mas a voz dela não se abalou – "Não, ele não tinha o direito. E naquela época eu não sabia disso porque... eu não sabia de muitas coisas naquela época. E eu estava apenas assustada demais porque meus pais não estavam comigo, meu irmão não estava comigo, e eu não tinha ninguém que me dissesse que ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo comigo. Mas muitas pessoas não tem o direito de fazer muitas coisas, e mesmo assim fazem. E quando eu percebi que eles não tinham o direito, eu fiz algo contra isso. E Patrick disse que ia se vingar, que ia me fazer pagar por ter mandado o pai pra cadeia. A verdade é que eu não queria ter mandado o pai, eu queria ter mandado Patrick, mas ele tinha 15 anos na época. Nós dois tínhamos."

"E então o pai dele assumiu toda a culpa?"

"E Patrick me ameaçou. Eu achava que ele nunca iria à frente com as ameaças, porque assim que eu saí da casa dele, fui adotada por outra família do outro lado do país. Não era a melhor das famílias também, mas era melhor que os Goyle. Eu achava que Patrick simplesmente me esqueceria. Mas agora ele está aí, não é?"

"O que ele fez com você quando ele te seqüestrou, Brenn?"

"Comigo? Nada. Mas eu preferia que ele tivesse feito comigo, Booth, porque eu agüentaria. Eu agüentei uma vez quando tinha 15 anos. E hoje eu sei que estou mais forte e centrada e consigo compartimentar minhas emoções, então eu conseguiria agüentar. Mas elas eram crianças, Booth. Crianças." – ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Booth levou a mão até o pescoço dela, fazendo-a encostar-se no seu ombro.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Eu prometo."

"Eu sei."

Ela ergueu o rosto e olhou para Booth. A expressão dele era séria e preocupada, mas seu olhar mostrava certa compreensão e admiração que ela não conseguia entender muito bem. Brennan aproximou-se dele e sentiu quando seus lábios apenas roçaram os dele e então os olhares deles estavam travados novamente.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia contar quantas vezes o tempo tinha parado naquele dia. E aquele momento tinha parado para eles, porque nem ela aproximou-se mais, nem ele. E Brennan se pegou pensando se ela deveria mesmo fazer aquilo depois do que tinham acabado de conversar, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. E Booth pegou-se pensando no mesmo.

Um segundo depois, antes que qualquer um tomasse uma decisão, a porta do escritório se abriu com certa violência e os dois sentaram-se no sofá o mais rápido que puderam. Assustados mais pelo movimento do que preocupados por alguém vê-los daquela maneira.

"Patrick Goyle está sob custódia no FBI, mas ele não vai falar com ninguém até falar com a Dra. Brennan antes."

O tom que o Agente Harry Hanson usava era o mesmo debochado de sempre. O mesmo tom superior e enjoado. O olhar, no entanto, mostrava certa indiferença tanto para Booth como para Brennan.

"Hora ruim para quebrar o clima de vocês?" – ele perguntou, sentando-se no braço do sofá, suficientemente próximo de Brennan.

Mas nem Booth nem Brennan ouviram o que ele disse. Booth estava atento demais nas reações de Brennan para se preocupar com alguém como Hanson.

"Saia daqui, Hanson." – Booth disse, levantando-se e ficando de frente para Brennan, que ainda estava sentada no sofá. E quando Hanson não se mexeu, Booth gritou – "SAIA DAQUI! Antes que eu quebre seu nariz de novo."

E então Booth ajoelhou-se diante de Brennan e fez com que ela olhasse para ele. As mãos dela tremiam, bem como os lábios quando ela tentou falar alguma coisa e não conseguiu. Ele ficou preocupado que ela fosse desabar a qualquer momento quando ela fechou os olhos e os lábios e as mãos dela tremeram mais ainda. E surpreendeu-se quando ela levantou-se e falou _"Me leve ao prédio do FBI."._

**x.x.x**

Brennan irrompeu pela porta da sala de interrogatórios tão rapidamente que o agente que estava lá dentro com Patrick Goyle só teve certeza que era ela quando ela sentou-se e parou para olhar o homem sentando do outro lado da mesa.

Ele tinha aparência calma e um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto. Qualquer um seria facilmente enganado por aquela expressão de bom homem que ele ostentava.

Booth entrou alguns minutos depois e aproximou-se de Brennan, parando ao lado dela e tocando-a no ombro. Ela não virou o rosto para olhá-lo. Se tivesse virado, ele com certeza veria as emoções que estavam passando por ela naquele momento.

"Vocês podem me dar licença um minuto?" – ela pediu, com a voz séria e fria.

"Você vai ficar bem?" – Booth perguntou. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, sabendo que se falasse qualquer coisa sua voz trairia a confiança que ela queria passar.

Em poucos segundos estavam apenas ela e Patrick na sala. Ele a olhava com certa superioridade. Um olhar predatório e maldoso que apenas ela saberia identificar.

"Sentiu minha falta?" – ele sussurrou.

Involuntariamente o corpo de Brennan tremeu. Ele estava usando o mesmo tom que usava com ela aos 15 anos. O mesmo tom, o mesmo olhar. _Concentre-se._

"Você vai para a cadeia agora, você sabe disso não é?"

"Eu devia ter feito com você o que eu fiz com aquelas crianças, sabia? De novo. Pelos velhos tempos. É por isso que você está aqui, certo?"

"Você é covarde, Patrick, como seu pai. Vocês não chegam perto de quem conseguiria barrá-los. Por isso vocês se aproveitam dos mais fracos, que não podem fazer nada para parar vocês."

"Então você admite que era fraca? Ou você só agüentou tanto tempo por que gostava? Eu sei que você gostava, Tempe."

Brennan fechou os olhos e o punho, respirando fundo uma e duas vezes.

"Eu sabia que você gostava daqueles nossos joguinhos. Sempre soube."

Quando Brennan pediu que Booth a levasse ao prédio do FBI, ela tinha um objetivo claro na mente. Ver Patrick Goyle e ter certeza que ele tinha sido o responsável pelos últimos assassinatos e pelo seu seqüestro. Ela tinha certeza que era ele porque, apesar de não tê-lo visto durante o seqüestro, ela o ouviu e viu o homem encapuzado à sua frente agir como ele agira muitas vezes com ela anos atrás. Mas ela precisava olhar nos olhos dele e ter certeza que ele ainda era o mesmo doente que ela se lembrava e tentara esquecer por anos. E ele era.

O que Brennan não contava era que Patrick sabia como irritá-la, sabia como fazê-la chegar ao limite com poucas palavras. Porque querendo ou não, Patrick sabia de várias das fraquezas dela e fazia questão de lembrá-la sempre. Quer ele tivesse 15 anos, quer tivesse mais de 30.

_Fraca. Órfã. Abandonada. Sozinha. _Entre vários outros que ele sabia que ela não suportava. Ela não rejeitava nenhum deles, porque ela sabia que era verdade, ou fora verdade em algum momento da sua vida. Mas ela não precisava gostar –ou aceitar– só porque era verdade.

"Eu não te culpo por ser fraca, Tempe."

E ouvi-lo repetindo tudo aquilo, depois de tantos anos, fazia com que qualquer objetivo que ela tivesse em mente simplesmente sumisse, dando lugar uma raiva que ela não sabia que tinha.

Uma raiva que a fez levantar da cadeira e ir até a porta da sala e trancá-la. E em um movimento muito rápido, ela deu a volta na mesa e Patrick só percebeu quando ela já estava bem à sua frente.

"Não me chame de fraca nunca mais." – foi a única coisa que ela falou quando acertou o queixo dele com o punho. Primeiro o esquerdo e depois o direito – "Você não sabe quem eu sou, Patrick, nunca soube, porque se soubesse, não teria mexido comigo." – ela praticamente gritou as palavras e num movimento rápido, ergueu a perna e colocou o pé sobre a cadeira de Patrick, bem entre as pernas dele, quase tocando-o – "E você sabe que vai para a cadeia, não é?" – ela repetiu a primeira pergunta e ouviu alguém gritar do outro lado da porta, mandando-a abri-la, mas ela meramente ignorou – "E eu sei do seu probleminha, sempre soube, e uma coisa eu te digo, não vai importar muito quando você for a menininha da prisão." – Patrick ficou sério de repente e arregalou os olhos – "Você não sabia que lá dentro era isso que faziam com quem mexe com crianças aqui fora?" – e então ela ergueu o punho novamente, para acertá-lo pela terceira vez no queixo.

Ela não sabia de onde vinha aquela raiva, mas sabia que seu corpo estava tremendo cada vez que acertou o queixo de Patrick. E ela estava tão alheia a qualquer coisa ao redor dela que mal percebeu quando alguém segurou seu braço, impedindo que ela acertasse Patrick pela quarta vez. Num gesto quase reflexo, ela levou o cotovelo para trás, com toda a força que pôde, acertando o homem que a segurara bem acima do estômago, fazendo-o recuar. E dessa forma ela pôde erguer o punho novamente e acertar Patrick como queria. Porque ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de usar tudo o que tinha para machucá-lo. Porque ela queria e, mais tarde, ela descobriria que precisava daquilo. Quando Patrick caiu no chão, de lado e sem poder se mexer por conta das mãos algemadas, ela tentou, por um segundo, conter a sua raiva. Mas não conseguiu, mesmo quando sentiu alguém agarrá-la por trás e praticamente impedi-la de fazer qualquer movimento.

Por uma questão de um segundo ela teve que escolher entre parar ou tentar se livrar da pessoa que a impedia de completar se novo objetivo.

"Para, Brenn!"

Foi apenas um sussurro em seu ouvido. Imediatamente ela reconheceu como sendo Booth quem a estava segurando. E foi esse segundo crucial que a fez parar de se mover. E então, como se tudo fosse surreal demais, Brennan viu todos os seus atos caírem sobre ela. E ela não soube por que agira daquele modo, nem em que momento passara a agir daquele modo. Ela só soube que não tinha como desfazer. E no final das contas, ela não queria desfazer. Mas ao ouvir a voz de Booth ela também não queria mais agir. E ela também não sabia o que fazer.

Quando Booth sentiu-a se acalmar em seus braços, ele a liberou e ela ficou parada por quase um minuto. Seu olhar focado em Patrick no chão.

"Eu..." – ela começou e parou.

Brennan olhou para Patrick e para o queixo dele. Numa visão rápida e incoerente ela pôde ver a mandíbula dele deslocada e provavelmente quebrada em pelo menos um lugar logo abaixo do queixo. Havia sangue por todo o rosto dele e quando ela olhou para suas mãos, viu que havia sangue nelas também. E só então percebeu como suas mãos doíam e tremiam. Ela olhou para os três agentes na sala. Dois ajudando Patrick a se levantar, e Booth atrás dela. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Ela precisava sair dali.

E foi o que ela fez. Passou por Booth e pela porta arrebentada da sala de interrogatório. Desceu as escadas e saiu do prédio do FBI. Quando ela parou no meio do estacionamento e viu que não sabia o que fazer ou para onde ir, ela se deu conta da chuva do lado de fora, e se deu conta de como ela estava molhada e tremendo. E ela não sabia se estava tremendo por conta do frio ou por conta da raiva que ainda sentia ou, a terceira opção, por conta da overdose de cafeína que tomara naquele dia.

Ela mal podia ver um palmo à sua frente com toda a chuva, mas de algum modo ela conseguiu fazer o caminho até seu apartamento depois de quase uma hora andando. Quando chegou ela estava cansada e tremia mais do que antes, e agora ela sabia que era por causa da raiva, do frio e da cafeína. E apenas quando ela abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou e encostou-se na parede, parando para respirar durante um segundo, é que ela percebeu que estava chorando.

"Por onde diabos você andou, Brenn?"

O toque em seu ombro foi tão repentino e a sobressaltou de tal maneira, que todos os seus sentidos se alertaram e entraram no modo de defesa. E com a ajuda da raiva que ainda não tinha tirado de seu sistema, ela apenas reagiu, sem nem mesmo saber quem a abordara. Um segundo depois a pessoa estava no chão, com Brennan imobilizando-o pelo braço. E só então, quando ela piscou, foi que percebeu que era Booth. É claro que era Booth.

"Me deixa em paz, Booth." – ela largou-o e gritou, encostando-se novamente na parede, tentando parar de tremer e de chorar – "Merda."

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu lá no FBI, Brenn, e honestamente eu não sei se eu quero saber."

"Ótimo, porque eu não vou dizer nada. Eu estou cansada, eu não... eu estou com raiva, Booth. Eu estou com tanta raiva que eu queria..." – Booth se aproximou dela novamente e encostou-se na parede ao lado de Brennan, sem tocá-la.

"Matá-lo." – ele completou – "Eu sei. Eu sei quem é você, Brenn."

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio e Booth apenas observou-a de lado, segurando-se para não colocá-la em seus braços e fazê-la se acalmar novamente, fazê-la parar de chorar, de tremer, fazê-la parar de sentir tudo aquilo que ela estava sentindo no momento. E então ela olhou para ele e, por um segundo, ele pensou que ela fosse cair nos braços dele e deixa-se ser abraçada. Um segundo que foi embora cedo demais.

"Não, Booth, você não sabe quem eu sou." – a voz dela agora não tinha tanta raiva, apenas tristeza. E antes que ele pudesse impedir, ela saiu do apartamento e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Demorou quase um minuto para Booth abrir a porta e se deparar com um corredor vazio. E então ele se desesperou por não saber onde ela estava ou onde tinha ido. Ele tinha que saber, não tinha? Ele precisava saber para estar lá para ela.

_Você conhece a Brenn, Booth, melhor do que qualquer pessoa em todo esse mundo. Você só precisa se esforçar um pouquinho mais para se lembrar disso. _

_ Droga. Droga. Lembre-se Booth! Você sabe onde ela está. Você só tem que se lembrar. LEMBRE-SE PORRA!_

E então ele sabia onde ela estava.

**x.x.x**

"Você trabalha no Instituto Jeffersonian. É uma antropóloga forense. A melhor." – ele começou, parando na porta do telhado, no final das escadas. A figura dela estava bastante ofuscada pela intensa chuva do lado de fora, mas ele sabia que ela estava lá – "Você é especialista em..." – ele deu um passo à frente, parando sob a chuva e elevou a voz caso ela não o estivesse ouvindo – "...especialista em identificar corpos quando ninguém mais consegue. Por isso você é a melhor."

A chuva dificultava sua visão, dificultava falar qualquer coisa e andar. Em questão de segundos que tinha saído da porta e dado alguns passos e ele já estava completamente molhado. Mas ele era insistente. Deu mais alguns passos e, embora a figura dela ainda estivesse distorcida, agora ele tinha realmente certeza que a encontrara.

"Seu pai é professor de ciências. Sua mãe era uma contadora. Bom, na verdade, eles eram ladrões de banco." – ele deu uma risadinha humorada sabendo que ela não se importaria – "Seu irmão... você tem um irmão." – ele deu mais alguns passos e parou bem atrás dela, mas sem encostá-la e então apenas deixou que seus lábios se alinhassem ao ouvido dela – "Você é a Dra. Temperance Brennan. Mas pra mim você é a _Bones_." – a última palavra foi só um sussurro, mas ela ouviu perfeitamente por ele estar tão perto dela.

E imediatamente após chamá-la de Bones, ele envolveu-a em seus braços, segurando-a quando ela simplesmente deixou-se cair nele. Virou-a para segurá-la melhor e sentiu-a tremendo e chorando colada ao seu corpo. A chuva, apesar de intensa e absurdamente gelada molhando os corpos deles, tinha sido esquecida por aquele breve momento em que o tempo parara novamente para os dois.

"Shh. Eu sei quem é você, Bones. Hey. Eu sei." – ele apertou-a mais contra si, sentindo o rosto dela em seu pescoço – "Está tudo bem."

"Eu quis matá-lo, Booth. Eu quis matar o Patrick." – ela falou, com a voz cheia de culpa e, agora, raiva de si mesma, e ele pôde sentir a fragilidade dela apenas pelo tom de voz que ela usara – "Eu ia matá-lo, Booth. Se você não tivesse me feito parar, eu ia..."

"Eu sei." – ele sussurrou, tentando acalmá-la – "Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Shh."

**Fim do Oitavo Capítulo**


	9. Releaf

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o nono  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 09**

**Releaf****  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**RELEAF

* * *

**

"_Because you all want to lose yourself in another person._

_You believe that love is transcendent and eternal._

_I want to believe that, too."

* * *

_

Ele beijou o alto da cabeça dela, na tentativa de acalmá-la e fazê-la parar de tremer em seus braços. Mas não teve êxito. Ela ainda tremia e Booth sabia que ela estava assustada. Sabia que aquele pensamento, de querer matar alguém, a assustava. Ele já tinha estado nesse lugar escuro antes. E sabia como era aterrorizante.

Ambos tinham noção de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias e, em especial, nas últimas horas. Booth vira com seus próprios olhos, a descarga de adrenalina no corpo de Brennan, deixando-a nervosa e com tanta raiva como ele nunca vira antes. Se tivessem deixado, ela teria matado Patrick Goyle sem hesitar. Mas ele nunca deixaria. Ele nunca se perdoaria se a deixasse fazer aquilo.

Matar alguém porque precisou se defender ou defender alguém, isso ele podia entender e ela poderia lidar com isso. Mas a culpa de matar alguém por querer matar alguém... essa culpa ele nunca deixaria que ela carregasse. Ele carregava essa culpa. Ele sabia como era. E ele não queria que ela descobrisse. Nunca.

Ele sentiu-a se encolher no seu abraço e tremer um pouco mais forte. Ela ainda estava chorando, ele sabia disso, mas já não era tão intensamente como antes.

A chuva ainda estava forte e batia sem dó contra eles. Estava frio e ventava, os trovões cortavam o céu de tempos em tempos e faziam um barulho medonho. Booth sabia que ela gostava de raios e relâmpagos, por achar que eles tornavam o céu mais bonito, mas de alguma forma, naquele momento, ele duvidava que ela estivesse prestando atenção nisso.

"Vem, vamos sair daqui." – ele deu um passo e ela o largou, apenas conseguindo segurar os dedos dele, impedindo-o de ir mais longe.

Ao olhar para ela, Booth soube que Brennan não queria sair dali. Havia um pedido urgente nos olhos dela, que implorava para que ele ficasse com ela. Que a abraçasse e confortasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, que agora ele estava ali com ela, e nunca mais sairia de seu lado. Que nunca mais a esqueceria. Ela precisava disso.

Booth abraçou-a como nunca tinha abraçado antes e ela afundou o rosto no peito dele. Naquele gesto havia uma intensidade que mesmo Brennan, abalada como estava, podia sentir. Havia um certo alívio em Booth, em todas as suas feições e gestos, e Brennan soube na hora que era por ele ter se lembrado dela. E então, por conta disso, ela estava aliviada também. Mas, além disso, havia aquele desespero intrínseco e arrebatador, que sufocava tanto ele quanto ela.

Ela afastou o rosto do peito de Booth e olhou para ele. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, e de alguma forma aquela chuva torrencial não atrapalhava o momento deles, muito pelo contrário, intensificava cada gesto, cada olhar...

"Booth, por favor..." – cada palavra.

Ele ouviu o pedido dela como um sussurro. Seu corpo inteiro reagiu com um tremor, não apenas pelo significado daquelas palavras, mas também pela urgência que havia no tom de voz dela. Pela necessidade.

"Bones... Temperance..." – ele tentou começar.

Os lábios dela alcançaram a curva do pescoço de Booth, num beijo singelo, suave, enviando uma sensação totalmente nova ao corpo dele e ao corpo dela. Era um arrepio incontrolável.

"Me faça esquecer." – ela pediu. O tom, dessa vez, fora neutro e decisivo e, por um momento, Booth preferiu que ela tivesse usado o tom urgente – "Por favor." – e lá estava aquele tom novamente. O que pedia por ele das mais diversas formas possíveis.

Ele apanhou o rosto dela entre as mãos, fitando-a profundamente. Encontrou no olhar dela uma intensidade arrebatadora. Era aquele tipo de olhar que enviava uma sensação de dever na mente de Booth. Uma sensação de que ele precisava, ele tinha que proteger aquela mulher de todo e qualquer mal. Ele precisava fazer isso por ela porque ela era a vida dele.

"Por quê?" – ele perguntou suavemente, num tom que não exigia respostas e era apenas uma pergunta retórica que podia significar um milhão de coisas. Poderia significar _'Por que você me escolheu? Por que você quer que eu faça algo tão importante por você? Por quê?'._

"Porque todo mundo quer se perder em outra pessoa." – ele não esperava que ela fosse responder, mas ela disse, com o mesmo tom suave que ele usara, mas ainda com aquela ponta de desespero e urgência – "Você acredita que o amor transcende e é eterno..." – ela o abraçou novamente, ficando na ponta dos pés para que ficasse mesmo da altura dele e alinhasse seus lábios com o ouvido dele – "...eu quero acreditar nisso também. Por favor, Booth..." – ela voltou à posição anterior e apenas o encarou – "Eu preciso acreditar nisso."

Booth não teve tempo de olhá-la mais uma vez. Ela apenas juntou os lábios dela aos dele e então, ela deixou que toda a intensidade fluísse. E ele desejou que todo o desespero que havia naquele beijo se transformasse em calmaria. Da mesma forma que aquela chuva, tão forte e agitada, se acalmaria em algum tempo.

Ele abriu a boca permitindo que ela aprofundasse o beijo. A língua desesperada de Brennan encontrou uma calma inerente em Booth. Ele estava calmo e estava sendo suave. Ele queria que ela se acalmasse, ou ela não teria o que estava procurando.

O beijo foi interrompido por ele, que a olhou com um pequeno sorriso, confiante, embora ainda preocupado com ela.

"Você precisa se acalmar, Bones." – ele falou, apenas roçando os lábios nos dela.

"Eu não consigo... eu preciso..."

Os lábios de Booth tocaram os dela antes que ela pudesse completar o raciocínio. No mesmo instante a mente dela se clareou e então não havia mais raciocínio nenhum. Era ilógico e surreal a forma como os lábios dele tocavam os dela, com tanta leveza e suavidade, e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso como a chuva que caía sobre eles.

Ela sentiu os braços dele envolverem sua cintura e os lábios de Booth abrirem-se mais contra os seus, pedindo mais acesso, quase implorando por um contato ainda mais íntimo.

"Por favor, Booth..."

Ela não pedia por favor, na maioria das vezes. Se fosse relembrar, ela saberia que nunca tinha pedido por favor para um homem nesse sentido. "_Por favor, me beije."_ Ela não precisava pedir isso para os homens porque ela sabia do poder que tinha sobre eles, apenas costumava ignorar isso na maior parte do tempo. Mas com Booth era diferente. Por alguns instantes ela temia que se não pedisse, que se não deixasse claro para ele que o queria, ele deslizaria de seus braços e sumiria. Por isso, dessa vez, ela disse por favor. Ela pediu por favor. "_Por favor, faça amor comigo_."

Os braços dela passaram pelo pescoço dele, agarrando-se mais ao corpo de Booth, colocando-o mais perto, numa tentativa de não deixá-lo escapar.

"Shh..." – ele sussurrou, sem afastar os lábios dos dela.

Sentiu-a tremer, dos pés às cabeça, e apertou-a mais contra si, tentando protegê-la, tentando fazê-la perceber que ele estava ali com ela e não a deixaria. Nunca a deixaria. E para mostrar isso a ela, ele a beijou, ainda mais profundamente do que antes, ainda mais passionalmente do que qualquer outro beijo que tinham trocado.

Ele a fez andar alguns passos para trás, até que ela batesse levemente contra uma parede e, então, ele podia encostar seu corpo ao dela com ainda mais intimidade. Podia deixar que suas mãos passassem levemente sobre a camisa molhada que ela usava, e encontrassem um caminho sutil por baixo do tecido, tocando a pele dela.

As mãos de Brennan seguraram o rosto de Booth, uma de cada lado, impedindo-o de quebrar o beijo que trocavam. Era um gesto tão pequeno e simples, mas tão infinitamente íntimo que Booth encontrou-se perdido naquele momento. O toque suave e gentil, quase tímido, da mão dela em seu rosto, e o desespero que ela passava naquele beijo, como se quisesse compensar cada beijo que eles não haviam trocado antes.

Eles sentiram a chuva cair ainda mais forte sobre eles, e isso apenas serviu para que seus corpos assumissem uma posição ainda mais provocante. E quando as mãos dela abandonaram o rosto dele, seguiram um caminho até encontrarem os botões da camisa de Booth, abrindo um a um até que ela pudesse espalmar as mãos no peito dele.

Por um segundo o beijo foi quebrado e eles se olharam. Um olhar profundo e com entendimento mútuo. Ele quase podia ler o que se passava na mente de Brennan e ela, por sua vez, tinha certeza que ele sabia o que ela estava pedindo –quase implorando- pra ele, por mais que ela quisesse gritar. Ela não precisava. Ele sabia. De alguma forma, ele sempre sabia.

A camisa de Booth caiu despercebida no chão e logo depois, com um gesto rápido, ele tirou a camisa dela por cima dos braços. Suavemente a mão dele tocou um dos seios dela, por cima do sutiã. Era um toque tão leve e atípico de homens que a sensação a apanhou de surpresa. O corpo dela tremeu e a cabeça dela pendeu para trás, incitando-o a tirar o sutiã dela enquanto sua boca beijava-a na curva do pescoço.

A pele de Brennan estava arrepiada, e a sensação de Booth ao tocá-la era maravilhosa. Ele tentava se controlar para não ir depressa demais, nem usar muita força a ponto de machucá-la, muito embora sentisse que ela o puxava e pedia, silenciosamente, que ele fosse mais rápido.

Brennan levou as mãos das costas de Booth até o cós da calça, desafivelando o cinto e abrindo o zíper. Puxou-o pelo quadril para que pudesse senti-lo mais perto. Passou uma perna apenas pela cintura dele, prendendo-o de uma forma que fez Booth parar por um instante para pegar o ar que ela acabara de tirar dele com aquele gesto tão instintivo e absurdamente sexy.

"O que você quer que eu faça, Bones?" – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, colando mais o corpo no dela, encontrando um encaixe fantástico entre as pernas dela, mesmo sobre roupas, e ao mesmo tempo levando as mãos à calça dela e abrindo-a.

"Qualquer coisa..." – ela falou, não sufocando o gemido que escapou logo em seguida – "Tudo..." – ele sorriu e suspirou profundamente à medida que baixava a perna dela e logo em seguida a calça e a calcinha. A mão dele se posicionou levemente entre as pernas dela.

"Tudo é muita coisa, Bones." – ele disse, no instante que deixava que seus dedos a tocasse da maneira mais íntima que podiam.

Ela esperava que ele fizesse isso no momento em que ele baixou sua calça e botou a mão entre as pernas dela. No entanto, ela não esperava que aquele gesto fosse ter o impacto que teve em seu corpo. O arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo no momento em que sentiu os dedos de Booth fez seu coração acelerar mais do que já estava, sua respiração descompassou e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi agarrar-se a ele. Abraçou-o com força e colocou o rosto no pescoço dele, mordendo-o levemente, tentando abafar gemido atrás de gemido.

Era bom, e mais tarde ela poderia se atrever a dizer que nunca esse gesto fora tão bom com outra pessoa como era com Booth.

Quando ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela e fez com que a própria calça e cueca escorregassem até o chão, ela sentiu ao mesmo tempo desapontamento pela falta dos dedos dele e antecipação pelo que ele faria a seguir.

Ele parou por um segundo e fez com que ela erguesse a cabeça e o encarasse. Booth curvou-se para dar um beijo rápido e singelo nela e voltou a olhá-la.

"Diga que você quer isso, Bones." – havia uma certa insegurança o olhar dele, algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

"Eu quero isso."

"Diga que você me quer." – foi a vez de ela curvar-se e beijá-lo. Mas, diferentemente do beijo rápido que ele dera, o dela fora longo e cheio de um desejo desesperado.

"Eu quero você, Booth." – ela sussurrou, olhando intensamente nos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu e ela sorriu com ele. E por mais que ela quisesse fechar os olhos no instante em que ele começou a deslizar para dentro dela, ela não fechou. Ela queria testemunhar aquele momento nos olhos dele, e queria ter certeza que, da mesma forma como era para ela, aquele era um dos momentos mais perfeitos para ele também.

* * *

"_Because every once in awhile, every once in awhile, two people meet and there's that spark."

* * *

_

Ela tentou falar algo quando ele começou a se movimentar. Mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e beijá-lo como se sua vida dependesse daquele gesto. Beijou-o com força enquanto suas mãos tentavam se agarrar a ele, qualquer parte dele, todas as partes.

Era desesperador, no melhor dos sentidos, tudo o que ele estava fazendo com o seu corpo naquele momento. Era muito para ela suportar, muito para fazê-la conseguir pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse ele e aquele ato. E todo o resto, tudo, fora esquecido naqueles breves momentos em que ambos se perderam um no outro. Aquele momento que transcendia qualquer outro que qualquer um dos dois tinham passado, aquele momento que seria eterno enquanto durasse.

Booth se moveu lentamente no começo, num ritmo leve e tortuoso. Ele não queria assustá-la com aquele gesto, nem com o que ele poderia provocar, mais tarde, no relacionamento deles. Mas ele sabia, sempre soube, que quando acontecesse entre eles, quando eles fizessem amor de verdade, como faziam naquele momento, seria assustador não importasse seus esforços. Seria maravilhoso, fenomenal e supremo... mas também assustador. Ele sabia que seria muito, seria demais para qualquer um dos dois saber reconhecer o que acontecia entre eles. E ele sabia que, pelos gemidos intensos que ouvia dela, seria ainda mais assustador para ela. Então ele parou de se mover e abraçou-a com força, sem se deixar sair de dentro dela.

"Shh... calma, Bones." – ele sussurrou, beijando o alto da cabeça dela e, mesmo parado, ele podia ouvir os gemidos dela em seu ouvido e podia sentir o corpo dela tremendo contra o seu, ao mesmo tempo em que ela tentava se mover para compensar o estado estático dele – "Nós não precisamos ter pressa... calma..."

"Eu não... Booth..." – ela falava entre gemidos, sentindo todo o controle escapar de seu corpo, fazendo-o tremer ainda mais – "Não para..."

Ela sentiu Booth voltar a se movimentar, movimentos rápidos e cadenciados, com uma pressão a mais enquanto ele a beijava, e seus gemidos tornaram-se ainda mais audíveis e profundos, ainda que estivessem abafados pelo som da chuva ao sobre eles, era possível ouvi-los perfeitamente.

Booth puxou uma das pernas dela para envolver sua cintura e, então, ele encontrou aquele encaixe fantástico que ela tinha mostrado para ele alguns minutos antes. E agora, sem roupas, o encaixe mostrava-se ainda mais perfeito e permitia que ele se movesse ainda mais rápido. Seu corpo pressionava inteiramente o dela, provocando sensações que ela não conhecia, provocando sensações intensas demais para que ela pudesse reter algum controle. Ela não conseguiria nenhum, mesmo se ela tentasse, porque ela descobriria que Booth seria a única pessoa a tirar o controle dela, tirar sua racionalidade, com a sua permissão. Ele seria a única pessoa a quem ela se entregaria por inteiro e abriria mão de seu controle e de sua lógica.

Quando ele ouviu um gemido particularmente mais alto e profundo dela, Booth soube que ela estava perto. E então se permitiu deixar-se levar, sem correr, pelo momento. Ele permitiu-se gemer da mesma forma que ela gemia, permitiu-se tremer e se arrepiar com ela, permitiu-se perder o controle, sabendo que com ela ele não precisaria de um. Porque aquela era Temperance Brennan. Sua. E ele era Seeley Booth. Dela.

* * *

_But making love... making love... that's when two people become one.

* * *

_

Não houve som por parte de nenhum dos dois nos primeiros segundos. A onda que passou primeiro pelo corpo dela e logo em seguida pelo corpo dele, foi intensa demais para permitir que eles gritassem –ou mesmo gemessem-.

Alguns segundos depois ele ouviu o gemido desesperado dela, necessitado, e a respiração descontrolada. O corpo dela tremia e ele temeu que ela deslizasse de seus braços. Abraçou-a forte, impedindo-a de cair, e se apoiou com o braço na parede atrás dela, impedindo a si mesmo de ir para o chão.

"Eu..." – ela começou, com a voz embargada e trêmula – "Eu não sei o que aconteceu..." – Booth fez com que ela olhasse para ele.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Temperance. Vamos ficar bem." – ele disse e deu outro beijo no alto da cabeça dela e ela acenou.

"Obrigada, Booth."

"Pelo quê?"

"Eu não sei." – ela sorriu e ele sorriu também – "Mas obrigada."

Ele deslizou para fora dela e, sem falarem nada, começaram a se vestir. Quando pararam um de frente para o outro, já vestidos, perceberam que a chuva havia parado. Sem prever o gesto, ela abraçou-se a ele, de uma forma necessitada e profundamente aliviada. Ela não tinha idéia de como se sentia, mas sabia que nunca tinha se sentido tão bem e leve como naquele momento.

Quase sem perceber Booth apoiou-se na parede em que Brennan estava apoiada anteriormente e deslizou com ela até o chão. Encontraram-se numa posição íntima, segura e confortável, com ela aninhada nos braços dele, entre as pernas de Booth, apoiada em seu peito.

"Nós vamos pegar pneumonia?" – ela riu.

"Não. Mas podemos ficar assim um pouco?"

Ele percebeu o tom sério na voz dela e não soube precisar o que aquilo significava. Apenas respeitou o momento e deixou que eles ficassem assim, pelo tempo que ela precisasse e quisesse. Booth sentiu-a agarrar-se a ele, apertar-se mais contra o seu peito, tremendo e se arrepiando, e só então percebeu que ela estava chorando baixinho.

Quando ele tentou se mover e perguntar se ela estava bem, ela apenas agarrou-se mais a ele e o silenciou com um sussurro. Ele soube que estava tudo bem porque de alguma forma ele reconhecia aquele choro, aqueles gestos, aquela forma como ela agia. Como ele temia, era demais para ela, era muito, e o corpo dela não conseguia suportar e, a forma que ele encontrava de ficar aliviado de todas aquelas sensações, era chorando. Então ele apenas abraçou-a mais forte, assegurando-a de que ele estava ali, e estaria sempre que ela quisesse.

Booth não soube quanto tempo se passou desde que se sentaram abraçados no chão, só soube quando percebeu que Brennan havia adormecido em seus braços. Sua expressão era tão suave e singela que ele tinha certeza que ela estava num sono profundo e bem vindo. Ele sabia que ela não dormia bem há meses, e não iria acordá-la por motivo nenhum nesse mundo. Aliás, ele suspeitava que não conseguiria acordá-la mesmo que quisesse.

Seu movimento para levantar-se foi lento e premeditado, pegando-a nos braços logo em seguida. Carregou-a até o apartamento dela, trocou sua roupa com cuidado e, como ele presumira antes, ela não acordou em momento nenhum. Seu sono era pesado e calmo.

Colocou-a na cama e cobriu-a com um edredom, logo em seguida procurou roupas para ele vestir. Ficou numa dúvida eterna sobre se deitar na cama com ela ou ir para o sofá. Optou por não deixá-la sozinha. Ele devia isso a ela depois de deixá-la sozinha por meses.

Abraçou-a na cama e colocou o edredom sobre os dois. O movimento que ela fez em seguida o fez pensar, por um instante, que ela havia acordado. Ela virou-se nos braços dele e acomodou-se em seu peito, deixando que sua perna enroscasse na dele. Suspirou profundamente e Booth soube que ela estava dormindo como antes.

Abaixou o rosto para olhá-la e viu um sorriso calmo e aliviado no rosto dela. Sorriu também. Fechou os olhos e, assim como Brennan, Booth adormeceu, com a certeza de que, agora, estava tudo bem.

**Fim do Nono Capítulo**

**x.x.x**


	10. Wake Up

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst. **Este capítulo em especial contém informações da quinta temporada, de episódios que já passaram nos EUA.**  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o décimo  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e têm a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"_

**N/Rbc: Bom, dessa vez atualizei mais rápido. Acho. E como eu disse ali em cima, esse capítulo em especial tem uma situação semelhante -ou igual- à que passou num dos episódios da 5ª temporada. Achei bastante conveniente fazer essa conexão de fic-série porque dá até pra gente pensar que eles estão vivendo a fic, é quase como um spin-off, se pensarmos com força. xD Espero que gostem do mesmo jeito. Esse foi um dos poucos capítulos que eu li depois de escrever e gostei do que escrevi. E pra quem me conhece, é algo raro de acontecer. Ah, só pra deixar as pessoas que lêem essa fic um pouquinho mais felizes, eu já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo e também vai ter coisinhas que já passaram nos EUA, mas mais leves do que as que estão nesse capítulo. É isso. Aproveitem. O capítulo está pequeninho, mas vale né?**

_

* * *

_

**PARTE UM: SLEEPLESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 10**

**Wake up  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**WAKE UP**

**

* * *

**

"_I know."_

_

* * *

_

"Acordar (verbo infinitivo), do português 'trazer alguém ou voltar à consciência depois de ter estado em fase de sono'; passado: acordou (e variações). Exemplo: 'Ela acordou.'"

A sensação de acordar naquele dia foi algo que a pegou de surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, foi algo muito bem vindo. Há quanto tempo ela não simplesmente acordava? Abria os olhos depois de uma noite perfeita de sono? Mais tempo do que ela poderia se lembrar, com certeza.

Ela percebeu, ao abrir os olhos vagarosamente, que os raios de sol entravam fracos e frescos pela janela, batendo levemente na cama. Provavelmente ainda era cedo e ela poderia aproveita mais um pouco a cama antes de levantar e ir para o Jeffersonian.

"Bom dia." - a voz era suave e carinhosa. Mas mesmo assim fez com que ela sentasse alarmada na cama.

Ela não olhou de imediato na direção da voz. As lembranças da noite passada, invadindo a sua mente, impediram-na de encará-lo.

"Eu não quis te assustar." - ela virou lentamente a cabeça até encarar os olhos gentis de Booth.

"Tudo bem." - ela sussurrou, sem ter certeza se ele tinha ouvido ou não - "Você... Que horas são? Eu tenho que ir trabalhar..." - ele sorriu levemente.

"Já vai escurecer... Você está dormindo há mais de doze horas." - Brennan imediatamente levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado a outro no quarto, até que Booth parou na frente dela, barrando-a - "Passou, Bones... Está tarde, eu deixei avisado no Jeffersonian que você não ia hoje." - ela abriu a boca, na tentativa de retrucar algo, mas ele calou-a colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dela - "Passou, Bones."

"Eu... nós..."

"Eu sei." - ele sussurrou e pausou por alguns segundos - "Nós podemos esquecer se você quiser..." - Booth se odiou por dar esta opção para ela.

Brennan ponderou por um tempo, virando-se e afastando-se de Booth. Esquecer parecia ser uma boa ideia quando tudo o que ela podia pensar era que estragaria tudo com ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E estragar significava perdê-lo, e isso ela não conseguiria suportar.

Por outro lado, ela sabia que jamais conseguiria esquecer o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Mas então, sua mente imaginava que seria muito mais fácil conviver com as lembranças do que não ter mais nenhuma lembrança para guardar dele.

"Eu quero tentar." - ele falou - "Eu quero dar uma chance a isso."

"Você quer dizer a nós?" - ele se aproximou, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

"Eu quero tentar." - ele inclinou-se e tentou beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou.

"Não... Não..." - ela deu alguns passos para trás, ficando de costas para Booth.

"Por que, Bones? Ontem... Eu achei que..."

"O FBI nunca nos deixaria trabalhar juntos sendo um casal..."

"O FBI não tem nada a ver com a gente... Nós não..." - ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, virando-a para que ela o encarasse - "Dê uma chance a nós, Bones. É tudo que eu estou pedindo." - Booth encarou-a por um segundo antes de colar seus lábios nos dela.

Ela retribuiu o beijo, que parecia e era tão desesperado e triste como deveria realmente ser. Era apaixonado, e ao mesmo tempo retraído e receoso. Durou alguns segundos, até ela espalmar as mãos no peito dele e empurrá-lo.

"Não, Booth. Não."

"Por que?"

"Você diz que está sempre me protegendo, mas é você quem precisa ser protegido."

"Protegido de que?"

"De mim. Eu não tenho o coração aberto como você tem, Booth... Eu não..." - Booth virou-se de costas, impaciente e parecendo desesperado - "Você acredita em destino, Booth... eu não... Eu sou uma cientista. Eu não posso mudar. Eu não sei como." - ela sentou-se na cama e escondeu o rosto choroso entre as mãos - "Eu não sei como... E eu vou te machucar... Eu vou perder você..."

Booth olhou para ela, que parecia tão desesperada e triste como ele. Mas mais do que isso, ele estava com raiva. Raiva dele por ter posto tudo a perder, raiva dela por não tentar por tudo a perder... Por eles.

"Por favor, Bones... Ouça..." - ele parou e suspirou profundamente antes de erguer o queixo dela com o indicador. Ela o encarou e viu a decisão nos olhos de Booth - "Eu sei." - ele deu um beijo na testa dela e depois colou a sua testa com a dela. Olho no olho, narizes colados, lábios quase se tocando - "Você sabe aqueles casais que ficam apaixonados por 30 ou 40 ou 50 anos e o cara diz 'eu sabia'? Pois é... Eu sei. Eu sempre soube, desde do começo, porque eu sou esse cara. Eu sei. Eu sou o seu cara."

"Eu vou te machucar, Booth." - havia uma honestidade dolorosa nos olhos e nas palavras sussurradas dela, que quase partia o coração de Booth ao meio e o deixava ainda mais desesperado - "Eu sei que vou."

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, forçando-se a não desistir assim tão facilmente dela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo o peso da veracidade de suas palavras.

Quando ele abriu os olhos ela desejou não ter falado nada daquilo para ele. Talvez, se ela não tivesse falado, ela não o veria tão triste e tão machucado.

"Por favor, não me olhe assim..." - ela pediu num sussurro, fechando os olhos para não ter que encarar os dele.

Uma lágrima escorregou pelo rosto dela e ele imediatamente levou o polegar para limpá-la. Ele estava machucado -e desdesperado-, mas sabia que ela também estava e que não cederia àquele pedido dele.

Um silêncio arrebatador caiu sobre eles e nenhum dos dois soube como quebrá-lo de imediato. As testas deles ainda estavam coladas e os rostos ainda estavam próximos numa posição bastante íntima, mas que para eles era o mais próximo que poderiam estar. Tão perto, mas ainda assim tão longe um do outro.

"Nós ainda podemos trabalhar juntos?" - ela perguntou, com a voz cortada e embargada, abrindo os olhos, encarando-o, e foi a vez dele fechar os olhos - "Por favor." - ela pediu.

Doía nele sequer pensar em recusar aquele pedido, e ele admitia ter sido o primeiro pensamento a passar por sua cabeça.

"Yeah..." - ele respondeu por fim, ouvindo o suspiro aliviado dela logo em seguida.

"Obrigada." - ela sussurrou. Nenhum dos dois fez menção de mudar a posição em que estavam.

"Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente..."

O coração dela falhou uma batida e ela segurou a lágrima que queria escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"Eu sei..." - ela sussurrou, sem ter certeza se ele ouvira ou não.

Booth ouviu as palavras de Brennan quase que em câmera lenta. 'Eu sei', ela disse, de uma forma tão triste e cheia de dor que tudo o que Booth queria fazer era colocá-la nos braços e fazer aquela dor passar, da mesma forma que fizera na noite passada. Amá-la. Da mesma forma que fizera na noite passada. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi continuar falando.

"Eu preciso encontrar alguém... Alguém que vá me amar em 30 ou 40 ou 50 anos..."

Dessa vez ela demorou mais para falar, porque ela estava pensando em cada palavra dele. Ponderando cada palavra e analisando cada uma de suas reações.

E em alguns segundos ela pensou em tudo o que passara com ele, principalmente nos últimos meses, quando ele se lembrava aos poucos dela, até a noite passada, quando ele tinha voltado completamente pra ela. Pensou em como não poderia se permitir a menor chance de perdê-lo.

E pensou também em quando acordara algum tempo antes, naquele dia, depois de uma noite perfeita de sono. Acordar ouvindo a voz dele. Acordar. Mas não para estar com ele.

E então, tudo o que ela pôde dizer, antes de começar a chorar nos braços de Booth e não conseguir olhar para ele foi...

"Eu sei."

**Fim do Décimo Capítulo**

**Fim da Parte I: Sleepless**

**

* * *

**

**N/Rbc:**** e obrigada a todo mundo que comentou o capítulo anterior. E o anterior, que eu acho que não agradeci. Os comentários de vocês sempre me fazem não desistir da fic. xD**


	11. Hurt

Título: Founding Fathers  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós season finale 4ª temporada  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o décimo primeiro  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__As pessoas esquecem e tem a chance de recomeçar, mas fazem tudo igual, as mesmas escolhas, se apaixonam pelas mesmas pessoas.__"_

**N/Rbc: Como sempre, eu não desisti nem vou desistir da fic, ok? Este capítulo não é dos meus preferidos, mas ele introduz assuntos importantes para a Parte II de Fonding Fathers. Prometo que o próximo será mais legal. ^^**

_

* * *

_

**PARTE DOIS: FORGIVENESS**

**Founding Fathers**

**Capítulo 11**

**Hurt****  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**Hurt

* * *

**

_"If it wasn't for my grandfather, I probably would've killed myself when I was a kid."

* * *

_

Ela pediu mais uma cerveja para o garçom atrás do balcão, olhou para o relógio e logo depois para a porta de entrada do Founding Fathers. Pela milésima vez, se fosse possível.

O sino da porta tocou, a porta abriu, alguém entrou, mas não era ele. Não era Booth. Sua cerveja chegou e ela tomou três goles seguidos. Na velocidade que ia, quando ele chegasse seria tempo de levá-la para casa. Bêbada. Patético. O que significava que era hora de parar com a cerveja até que ele chegasse, ou ligasse avisando que não viria mais.

Seu telefone tocou, mas não era Booth, e a ligação apenas serviu para fazê-la perceber que ele já estava atrasado há mais de uma hora.

O sino da porta tocou mais uma vez, mas ela não se incomodou em olhar para ver o estranho que acabara de entrar. Inconscientemente ela tomou mais um gole da cerveja.

"Me perdoe, Bones, eu sei que estou muito atrasado." - ela virou-se, alheia ao sorriso que aparecera em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem, eu acabei de chegar." - ele riu, sentando-se no lugar vago ao lado dela.

"Conta outra, 8ones." - e acenou para o garçom lhe trazer uma cerveja.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa."

"Eu quis dizer que você não sabe mentir e que eu sei que você chegou há muito tempo."

"Não pareceu isso que você quis dizer."

"É uma expressão, Bones, não se preocupe tanto em entendê-la."

"Aconteceu algo?" - ele olhou-a curioso - "Pelo seu atraso... Eu achei que pudesse ter acontecido algo."

"Ahh... Meu avô. Ligaram do asilo. Ele foi suspenso por liderar formação de mesas de jogos até tarde."

"Como em jogos de azar?"

"Eu acho que eram apenas cartas e dominó. Nada demais. Mas o asilo é bastante rigoroso com atividades até tarde da noite. Você sabe, pessoas velhas precisam dormir."

"Todos precisamos dormir, Booth." - ele olhou-a com a testa enrugada, esperando que ela acompanhasse o raciocínio - "Aww... Você quis dizer que pessoas velhas precisam dormir mais. Entendi." -ele riu.

"Pops vai ficar comigo alguns dias, até ele não querer mais fazer as mesas de jogos."

"Pops é o seu avô? É como ele se chama?"

"É como eu o chamo. É como Bones." - ela riu e desviou o olhar, tomando mais um gole de cerveja – "Um apelido carinhoso."

Booth acenou com a cabeça para o lado de fora do pub e Brennan seguiu o olhar, vendo um senhor de idade parado ao lado do carrinho de tortas, apreciando alegremente um pedaço do doce.

"Você se parece com ele... só que mais alto. E os dois têm a mesma adoração por tortas." – ela comentou – "Aquele ao lado do seu avô é o Sweets?" – Booth franziu o cenho e, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Sweets e seu avô se viraram para entrar no Founding Fathers.

"Hei, Shrimp!" – o avô dele falou, num tom mais alto, acenando e sorrindo – "Encontrei um amigo do Parker lá fora." – o senhor mais velho se aproximou de Booth e continuou baixinho – "Ele queria me ajudar a atravessar a rua, mas a verdade é que eu acho que ele está perdido."

"Não, senhor, não amigo do Parker, amigo do seu neto." – Sweets tentou se retificar, já com uma expressão de derrota no rosto.

"Talvez possamos ajudá-lo a encontrar a mãe." – Booth começou a rir e, antes que qualquer um fizesse algum comentário, o avô dele se virou para Brennan – "E você deve ser a Bones."

"Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Booth." – ela disse.

"Meu neto não estava mentindo quando falou de você, querida. E pode me chamar de Hank."

"Ok, Hank." – ela falou com um sorriso e virou-se para Booth – "O que você falou de mim?"

"Eu..." – Booth gaguejou.

"Não se preocupe, querida, apenas coisas boas. Então, vamos ajudar o amiguinho do Parker a encontrar a mãe? Podemos leva-lo até a casa dele, antes que escureça."

"Senhor, eu não sou amigo do Parker. Eu sou o psicólogo do seu neto e da Dra. Brennan."

"Psicólogo?" – Hank arqueou a sobrancelha, visivelmente desconfiado – "Agora a expressão _psicólogo infantil_ fez todo sentido pra mim."

"Vamos, Pops, eu preciso te deixar em casa e ir trabalhar."

"Nós podemos deixar o amiguinho do Parker em casa antes?" – Booth olhou para Brennan, que sorria abertamente, e depois para Sweets, que apenas mantinha a expressão derrotada no rosto.

"Podemos, Pops, podemos." – e sorriu, guiando o avô para fora do bar – "Vamos, Sweets, antes que sua mãe fique preocupada."

"Até você, Agente Booth?" – e Sweets soltou um longo suspiro, seguindo os três que iam na frente.

**x.x.x**

Booth deixou o avô em seu apartamento, verificando todas as travas de segurança e as travas dos utensílios domésticos, especialmente o fogão. Se bem conhecia o avô, ele tentaria cozinhar alguma coisa e acabaria esquecendo o gás ligado e... bom, ele não queria pensar na hipótese de que isso pudesse acontecer, então achou melhor se certificar de que estava tudo à prova de crianças. Dos 7 aos 87 anos.

Assim que saiu do apartamento, recebeu a chamada de uma cena de crime na zona leste de Washington, num bairro de classe média. Pelo que entendeu no rádio da polícia, tratava-se de violência doméstica, com dois assassinatos e um desaparecimento.

"Então, quantos dias Hank vai ficar com você?" – Brennan perguntou, quebrando o silêncio do carro.

"Alguns. Pelo menos até eu conseguir ensiná-lo que jogar strip-pôquer no asilo é uma coisa feia de se fazer."

"Seu avô estava jogando strip-pôquer? Achei que eram apenas mesas de cartas e dominós, mas sem conteúdo erótico." – ela perguntou imediatamente, fazendo Booth rir.

"Era uma brincadeira, Bones."

"Aww. Entendi." – ela olhou para ele, atrás do volante, e depois encarou as árvores passando rápido ao lado da janela – "Então, o que tanto você fala de mim para o Hank?" – ele sorriu, mas não era um sorriso que alcançava os olhos. Era mais do tipo triste e conformado.

"As mesmas coisas que eu falo pra você." – ele pausou durante alguns segundos em que apenas o que se podia ouvir dentro do carro era a respiração pesada dos dois – "O que eu _falei_ pra você."

Depois disso, ela não falou nada. Nem ele. E o silêncio recaiu no carro, pesado e incômodo, trazendo com ele lembranças que, inconscientemente, os dois queriam manter atrás de um muro dentro da mente, ao mesmo tempo em que queriam revivê-las. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Chegamos." – ele falou, meia hora depois, estacionando ao lado de mais dois carros da polícia, na frente de uma casa igual a todas as outras da rua, com a exceção de que esta tinha uma longa faixa amarela que a isolava.

"Pode me dizer por que estamos atendendo a um chamado de violência doméstica?" – Booth parou, petrificado, na frente da casa, observando-a atentamente.

"Senhor, você e sua mulher não podem ficar aqui. É uma cena de crime, proibida para civis." – o policial aproximou-se, abordando os dois e pedindo que se afastassem. Booth apenas ergueu o distintivo e Brennan falou por ele.

"Agente Especial Seeley Booth, FBI. E eu sou a Dra. Temperance Brennan, antropóloga forense."

"Ah, desculpem. Podem entrar, estávamos esperando pelo FBI. Está um caos lá dentro, e temos uma criança desaparecida."

Brennan seguiu o policial para além da faixa amarela e só quando estava quase na porta é que percebeu que Booth continuava parado no mesmo lugar em que ela o tinha deixado.

"Booth!" – ela gritou e ele piscou antes de olhar para ela – "Você vem?" – ele correu até ela.

"Eu não tinha entendido até agora porque estávamos atendendo a este caso."

"Então...?"

"Essa é a casa de Jeff Spencer, ex. agente especial do FBI. Ele costumava ser meu amigo vários anos atrás, antes de eu te conhecer."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Ele estava tendo problemas com álcool e passou a ter condutas inapropriadas no trabalho e nas cenas de crime. Foi obrigado a se afastar do FBI."

"Mas isso ainda não explica o porquê do FBI estar envolvido. Não totalmente, pelo menos."

"Jeff era um dos suspeitos de ter assassinado a primeira mulher e os dois filhos bebês, cerca de dez anos atrás."

"E não acharam provas contra ele, certo?"

"Eu sabia que ele era culpado, mas sem provas não pudemos fazer nada. Eu sabia." – Brennan viu o corpo dele tencionar e seu punho fechar com raiva – "Eu sabia e não pude fazer nada."

"Vem." – ela colocou a mão no ombro dele e empurrou-o de leve, fazendo-o dar mais alguns passos até entrarem na casa – "Vamos terminar logo com isso. Arranjaremos provas e logo colocaremos ele na prisão."

E Brennan teve ainda mais certeza de suas palavras quando entrou na casa. Esticou o braço, barrando a entrada de Booth e impedindo-o de dar mais um passo. Os dois olharam atentamente para a sala. Os móveis, todos eles, eram impossivelmente brancos e estavam impecavelmente limpos. O que tornava a cena dramática e assustadora era o tapete vermelho que cobria todo o piso da sala. Vermelho sangue. Pegajoso e grudento. Em dois cantos opostos do aposento havia dois corpos. Duas mulheres, sentadas no chão, olhando uma para a outra, petrificadas e com a pele cinza pálido. Nos braços e pernas de ambas havia cortes relativamente superficiais, à exceção das áreas onde passavam artérias principais, que tinha cortes bastante profundos, como coxa, pulsos e pescoços.

Ela calçou um par de luvas, apanhou um vidrinho na bolsa e abaixou-se, coletando um pouco de sangue do piso.

"Não está coagulado, o que indica que há algum anticoagulante misturado, e possivelmente algum conservante. Pela cor dos corpos e pelo cheiro, eu diria que elas estão mortas há uns dois dias, pelo menos. Alguém entrou aqui?"

"Ninguém teve coragem, Dra. Brennan. Dois dos meus melhores policiais vomitaram assim que viram a cena, outro desmaiou com o cheiro. Achamos um esqueleto na casa de ferramentas, no quintal. A disposição é a mesma, mas a cena é bem mais limpa. Não tem sangue nem cheiro."

"Bom, esse é mais o meu departamento. Booth, chame a Cam para analisar os corpos, e o Hodgins para coletar amostras. Eles saberão como proceder para não danificar a cena do crime nem qualquer prova que possa haver."

"A casa tem outra entrada?"

"A porta dos fundos. Os policiais que entraram por lá e vasculharam a casa disseram que não acharam nada."

"Vamos até a casa de ferramentas, Bones, depois fazemos outra vistoria na casa."

Brennan agachou-se diante do esqueleto na casa de ferramentas. Booth, assim que viu que o esqueleto era pequeno, parou e ficou do lado de fora, encostado na parede.

"Criança, sexo feminino, entre cinco e oito anos. Morta há pelo menos um ano. Pelas marcas nos ossos, sofreu vários cortes profundos, principalmente na posição das artérias principais."

"A criança desaparecida é um menino, certo?" – Booth perguntou.

"De três anos, senhor." – o policial respondeu.

"Quero uma equipe dentro da casa, procurando em todos os cantos. Ninguém entra na sala, esperem a equipe do Jeffersonian. Eles saberão entrar sem danificar nada. Você vai entrar também, Bones?" – e ela apenas o seguiu.

O primeiro andar tinha a sala, a cozinha, um quarto e um banheiro. Nada foi encontrado. No segundo andar tinham mais 3 quartos e uma pequena sala de estar, logo ao lado da escada. Sobre o mezanino, na parede, Booth observou uma porta que dava acesso a um porão, mas nada foi encontrado lá.

Dos quartos, um era de casal e os outros dois de crianças, um visivelmente de menina e outro de menino.

"A filha do casal desapareceu há mais ou menos um ano. A mulher quis manter o quarto caso a filha voltasse. Pelo que a Dra. Brennan descobriu com o esqueleto lá embaixo, há possibilidades de ser ela, certo?" – o policial perguntou.

Mas Booth não estava ouvindo. Ele tinha entrado no quarto de menino e estava parado diante do armário, observando atentamente. Ele tinha afastado as roupas dos cabides e olhava fixamente para o fundo do armário. Brennan o observou, quase conseguindo ver os neurônios dele trabalhando.

"Você não acha esse armário muito pequeno?" – Booth tocou a madeira do armário com as duas mãos – "Estreito e desproporcional ao tamanho do quarto."

Ele fechou o punho e bateu levemente em um ponto da madeira. O som saiu baixo e maciço. Na extremidade oposta, o barulho era mais alto e oco. Booth fez um sinal para o policial, que lhe entregou um canivete em seguida. Então ele procurou as fendas da madeira e cortou pelas extremidades, tirando-a do lugar. Dentro havia um buraco e, assim que o policial iluminou com uma lanterna, uma criança começou a gritar e chorar desesperadamente alto.

"Hei." – Booth falou, com a voz calma e serena – "Nós não vamos te machucar, ok? Estamos aqui para te ajudar." – o garotinho parou de chorar e gritar por um segundo, até que Booth estendeu os braços para apanhá-lo e ele recomeçou com os gritos e choros – "Qual o nome dele?" – perguntou baixinho ao policial.

"Adrian."

"Ok, certo, Adrian, meu nome é Seeley, e eu sou da polícia." – Booth pegou o distintivo e estendeu-o ao garoto, que apanhou, parando de chorar, e observou – "Viu? Eu vim aqui te ajudar."

"Você sabe onde minha mamãe está?"

"Não, mas nós vamos te ajudar a encontrá-la, está bem?"

"Ela disse pra eu ficar aqui. Disse que era perigoso eu sair."

"Não é mais perigoso, você está seguro agora."

Booth estendeu a mão e, com muito receio e vagarosamente, Adrian segurou a mão dele. Quando ele puxou o garotinho, imediatamente segurou-o forte nos braços, protegendo-o do mundo feio e sangrento que o esperava lá fora.

"Adrian, agora eu quero que você feche os olhos, está bem? E só abra quando eu disser."

"Como em pique-esconde?"

"É, como em pique-esconde. Mas eu não vou me esconder, está bem? Eu vou estar bem aqui quando você abrir os olhos novamente. Conte. Você sabe contar?"

"Até dez." – ele fez com as mãozinhas.

"Tudo bem. Feche os olhos e conte até dez. Pronto?"

"Pronto."

"1." - Booth olhou para Brennan, acenando para que ela pegasse algumas roupas. – "2." - Ele abraçou o garotinho e saiu do quarto. – "3.4.5." - Os dois desceram as escadas. – "6.7." – Passaram pelo quarto de baixo. – "8." – A sala ensanguentada. – "9." – A cozinha. – "E 10. Já posso abrir?" - Booth parou ao lado de sua SUV, abrindo a porta com a mão livre, do lado do passageiro, que estava de frente para outras casas que não a de Adrian.

"Pode, amigão." – Booth colocou-o sentado no banco de trás do carro e ele abriu os olhos – "Oi, campeão."

"Oi, Seeley." – o garotinho sorriu – "Nós vamos procurar a mamãe agora?" – Adrian estendeu a mão para Booth, entregando-lhe um pedacinho de papel extremamente amassado.

"É um número de telefone." – Booth falou, apanhando o celular, e Brennan alcançou o carro segundos depois.

Adrian sorriu para Brennan, que sorriu de volta e sentou-se ao lado dele no banco. Booth afastou-se do carro enquanto ligava para o número no papel que o garotinho havia lhe dado.

"Você é namorada do Seeley?" – Brennan sorriu para Adrian, meio sem saber o que falar para uma criança de três anos.

"Não. Seeley é meu parceiro."

"Parceiro não é a mesma coisa de namorado? Vocês se olham como mamãe e tio Jorge se olham, e eu já vi eles se beijando."

"Sabe, você não é muito pequeno para saber dessas coisas?" – Adrian riu.

"Mamãe fala a mesma coisa. E diz que quando eu for desse tamanho" – ele fez um gesto com a mão no alto – "ela vai me explicar mais coisas."

"Boas notícias, Adrian." – Booth se aproximou e abaixou-se até ficar com os olhos no mesmo nível dos do garoto – "Mamãe está com o tio Jorge e está indo até o prédio da polícia te apanhar. Vamos até lá?" – Adrian abriu um enorme sorriso e sentou-se direito no carro, esperando que Booth colocasse seu cinto no lugar certo e desse a partida.

**x.x.x**

A mãe de Adrian se chamava Marie Spencer, atualmente Marie Jordan, tinha 32 anos e morava naquela casa com o atual marido, Jorge Jordan, e o filho de três anos. Estava separada há um ano de Jeff, quando sua filha desaparecera e o ex-marido passara a ser agressivo com ela e o filho pequeno.

Ela e o marido tinham viajado a trabalho há dois dias e deixado Adrian com a irmã gêmea e a empregada, Jane e Sue. De acordo com Maria, Jeff não dava notícias há quatro meses, nem sequer uma ligação, desde que ela tinha aberto um mandado de restrição contra ele.

Os corpos na casa dela eram da irmã e da empregada, e o esqueleto era, possivelmente, da filha, Debra. Jeff ainda era o principal suspeito, e estava foragido.

Brennan ergueu levemente a garrafa de cerveja e bateu contra a de Booth, em cima do balcão do pub Founding Fathers.

"Agora só falta apanharmos o Jeff, certo?" – ela perguntou, tomando um gole da cerveja.

"Não é apenas isso, Bones."

"Não?"

"Casos assim são complexos. Adrian teve sorte de não ter sido a mãe dele no lugar da tia, e se não apanharmos Jeff logo..."

"Eles estão seguros, Booth. O FBI está tomando conta deles." – ele olhou para ela, profundamente, e tiveram aquela conversa silenciosa típica dos dois.

"Quando eu era criança, eu transformei meu armário num esconderijo para mim e para o Jared. Nós nos escondíamos lá quando meu pai chegava bêbado em casa. Quando crescemos um pouco mais, apenas o Jared cabia lá, então eu o escondia lá e dizia para ele fechar os olhos e contar até dez e abrir os olhos que eu estaria lá de novo. E quando eu não estava, ele contava novamente, repetia o processo, até eu estar na frente dele e tirá-lo de lá."

"Foi por isso que você sabia do armário de Adrian?"

"Era um palpite."

"Instinto."

"É." – ele suspirou e bebeu da cerveja – "Se não fosse pelo meu avô, eu provavelmente teria me matado quando eu era criança."

A confissão de Booth, dita pela segunda vez em toda sua vida, pairou no ar como algo pesado e cruel. Algo que não deveria estar lá entre eles, mas estava, e incomodava e feria, e abria mágoas que ele achava ter esquecido.

"Eu odeio o meu pai por isso. E nunca vou perdoá-lo por tudo o que ele me fez passar. Pela minha mãe e por Jared também. Eu o odeio."

Brennan teve certeza que viu uma única lágrima escorrer pelo olho de Booth, mas quando ela piscou, não estava mais lá. Apenas o que ela pôde fazer foi chegar mais perto e abraça-lo, fazendo com que ele apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro e a abraçasse de volta.

"Eu o odeio, Bones." – ele falou e ela só ouviu porque os lábios dele estavam bastante próximos de seu ouvido.

"Está tudo bem, Booth. Você pode falar agora, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem."

**Fim do Décimo Primeiro Capítulo**


End file.
